Trust only yourself…and Red
by AbbyF809
Summary: Liz and Red are having a slow evening together when the enemy hits...
1. Chapter 1

**Trust only yourself…and Red**

Hey guys. This is my first Blacklist FF and I am really nervous about it. I haven't seen more than the first five episodes yet but I watch all the Promos and everything else I can get on the show until it airs over here, so I hope the characters won't be too much OOC.

Please let me know what you think :)

P.S. English is not my native language and I don't have a beta reader so please don't mind some mistakes. If it's something I do wrong all the time just tell me;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show or the characters and don't make any money with the story. Just wanna have some fun :)

**Chapter 1**

„You, my dear, are way more paranoid than I thought you were."

"Paranoid? Me? Ha….you are so very funny Red."

"Well, I did not build my basement entrée as a trapdoor now, did I?"

Liz huffed loudly and turned away from her companion.

"It's not a trapdoor. It's just…well…." Gesturing to the open hatch over her head, Liz finally shrugged her shoulders and whirled back to Red.

"It's not like you are Mister Trusting, Red."

Red graced her with a half-smile, stepped into her personal space and grabbed both forearms lightly.

"No, I am not."

Momentarily surprised by his easy admission, she didn't expect him to turn her around in light speed and take her place looking up through the open space, they have just five minutes ago entered her basement through.

"But Lizzie…this? How do you get your boxes through this mouse-hole without breaking your neck? I assume boldly Tom hasn't been a big help in this regard, has he?"

Anger rose in Liz and she shook his hands off of her arms.

"If you don't like my basement, feel free to crawl though that hole and out of my sight. But I do remember you agreeing not only to help me search for my Christmas decoration but also not to mention HIS name."

Amused to no end, Red let his body sway forward, so that he could almost smell Liz' vanilla shampoo.

"Mh…I remember telling you to enjoy the Christmas season a bit more and you looking at me like a kicked puppy while telling me that your Decor was so hard to find on your own…which now makes perfect sense..."

Before Liz could get a word of protest out, Red had simply put a gentle finger over her lips and smiled. "And I must say sweetheart, you do look adorable when you pout. But I do apologies for saying his name. I just can't understand how he could let you do something so dangerous."

Liz wrapped her fingers over Red's wrist and freed her lips from his touch.

"Red…I work at the Blacksite…on the Blacklist….how does my basement entrance compare to that?"

Suddenly Red's face turned from amused to serious. He regarded her carefully before saying:

"Yes, but at work I am there. But here… you could fall and I wouldn't be here to catch you."

Liz blushed and looked down at her feet. She knew that Red cared about her for some crazy reason but his statements regarding her safety always caught her off guard and made her feel all tingly.

Slowly she leant towards him and said in an almost whisper:

"It's only a ladder and a hatch, Red. I am a trained Agent…I can handle it. And besides…"

She took a step back and smiled sweetly.

"I have trust in your instincts. You would find me….even here."

The amused spark returned into Red's eyes and he shook his head at her.

"Don't forget Lizzie: most accidents happen in the household not at work."

Rolling her eyes, Liz turned around and made her way further into the basement to start the search for her decoration, leaving Red trailing smirking behind her.

An hour later found Liz kneeling on the floor and going shoulder deep through a big box and Red standing a few steps beside her and trying to unknot a light string.

They were working in a comfortable silence until it was suddenly disturbed by a bark from above them.

"Oh no…what time is it? I forgot to walk Hudson. It won't take long, I'll be right back." Liz sprang to her feet and was about to walk past Red, when he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Lizzie. I need some fresh air anyway. I am not used to this very strong basement air anymore." He patted her slightly and put the lights into her arms. She could only watch him stunned and uttered a quite "Thank you" when he disappeared through the hole in the ceiling.

For a few seconds she just stood rooted to the spot and listened to her dog barking happily and being let out of the house. She could hear them walking down the front steps and then she was engulfed in silence. And suddenly she felt alone again.

Since she divorced Tom a month ago after she caught him cheating in their own bed, she had been fighting of the feeling of loneliness and the only touchstone for her besides Hudson was Red. Whenever she needed him, he was there. Even if it was a stupid thing like searching for her Christmas decoration together. Still, she wasn't ready to admit to anyone that she trusted the Concierge of Crime more than anyone she knew. Even to her own ears and especially brain this admission sounded ridiculous, but her heart was telling her something completely different. Yes, he played his stupid little games and though infuriating, she accepted by now that he did it to protect her….at least most of the time. She wasn't sure what exactly it was she felt for him but she knew that she started to care about him a long time ago and considered him her closest friend and ally.

She sighed deeply and turned back to the box she was rummaging through but abruptly halted in her footsteps. A sound. Faint but there. It couldn't be Red. He and Hudson would be a lot louder than this. She perked her ears but couldn't hear any footsteps or any other sound. Maybe she had imagined things. She was just too stressed in the last few weeks.

Before she could kneel back down, her ears were assaulted by a deafening boom and the last thing she saw was the opposite wall coming alarmingly fast nearer.

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

Hey:)

Thank you so much for reading the story and taking time to review:) You made my day!

Now this chapter was a bit hard to write. I don't even know why but somehow it is really hard for me to stay in Red's character. Which maybe isn't so suprising at all. I mean the characters in the show are just so very unique! I so love it:)

So I hope you'll like it anyway. have fun reading and tell me what you think:)

Disclaimer: Same as in chapter 1:)

* * *

Chapter 2

"We have to talk man to man. Like equals. This is a matter of life and death and you are the only one besides my own people that I trust to get the job done."

Silence.

"Good. On to the details. When I am not around, you will not let her out of your sight, understood? Not one minute. And if anyone besides myself or one of my people enters the house without permission…well you know what to do, right?"

Silence.

"Good. It is a pleasure to do business with you, Hudson."

Raymond Reddingtion stood in the little park across the street and patted the dog, silently sitting in front of him, on the head. Sometimes he was surprised with whom he would make deals but it was better to have allies than foes, no matter how strange they were. And in this case his ally was actually kind of cute and since it was to protect Lizzie it didn't really matter. He would do anything to assure her safety.

"Ok boy, let's go back before Lizzie gets worried about you. She might think I traded you or something ."

Slowly they strolled back but before they stepped on the sidewalk, Red stopped his movements.

A dark van was parked a few feet from Liz' house.

He didn't have time to find any kind of explanation. Suddenly the world in front of him turned into a fire ball and he was knocked backwards into a tree. Still holding onto the leash, Red tugged Hudson into his side to hold him still. "Shh…don't make a sound."

Red was scared. He was afraid to look at the house and see the damage.

"Oh god, Lizzie." He felt panic grip his insides and for a few seconds he was blinded by a sheen of tears. A quite whine from the dog pressing into his side brought him back to reality. He took a deep breath and let his eyes drift to the flames that were already dimishing. The upper part of Liz' house was in flames but he could see that the basement wasn't.

"Oh please let her be still there. Don't let it end like this." His whisper made Hudson whine again.

Red made it to his feet quietly and led the dog to a nearby park bench.

Meanwhile he took his cell out and dialed Dembe's number.

On the second ring he heard his friends calm voice.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Reddington?"

"Come to Lizzies house. We have explosive company. Liz is still in the house. Park the car at the crossroad behind the house. Where we met her last week."

"I will be there in a few minutes."

Before Dembe could end the call, Red added:

"Oh and take walk in the park. Hudson will be waiting for you at the nearest bench."

With these words Red ended the call and stuffed his phone back in his vest pocket.

"I'm gonna tie you to this bench and you will stay here, not make a sound and hide under it ok? Dembe will get you soon." As if Hudson had understood everything Red said, he crawled under the wooden bench and put his head on the ground.

"Good dog. You really do make a perfect companion for my Lizzie."

With a last glance at Hudson, Red disappeared in the dark woods.

Slowly he made his way around the house to one of the two small windows of the basement. He hasn't seen anyone move anywhere near the house, but he was certain that would change shortly. This hasn't been an accident. It was a bomb. And it was not a bomb to destroy but to damage. That meant someone would come to collect the remains.

Red was relieved to see no flames through the window, although the glass was completely gone and he saw only dark inside. With caution he knelt down and peered through the wind. Still not seeing anything or anyone, he changed positions and slipped legs first, into the basement.

He looked around and his mouth opened in disbelief when he saw the chaos surrounding him.

"Lizzie?" he carefully whispered. He didn't have much time to find her.

"Sweetheart, answer me." He almost flew out of his skin when he heard a whimper.

"Liz?" He tried to locate her position but the whimper had been just too faint.

"C'mon, I need you to make some noise for me."

There was no whimper anymore but it seemed that there was some slight movement at the far end of the basement, right under a fallen shelf.

This put Red in motion instantly.

"Ok Lizzie, I heard you. I am almost there. Just a few seconds. Hold on."

As carefully as possible, Red lifted the wooden furniture aside and his eyes found Liz immediately.

"oh sweetheart, what have they done to you?"

He didn't dare to touch her yet. He scanned her body for injuries and came up with a disturbing amount. She was in an awkward position with her cheek pressed to the ground. She obviously had hit her head since the hair falling into her face was glistening with fresh blood. When his eyes travelled further down they got stuck on her left leg. Through all the blood he could see a shard of something sticking out of her thigh. He shook his head and closed his eyes for a moment to clear his thoughts.

Opening them again, he turned his focus back to her face. Carefully he brushed the matted hair to the side and was greeted by a gash on Liz' temple.

"Lizzie, can you hear me?" To his relief she stirred slightly and moaned.

"That's good sweetheart. Wake up. I need you awake."

"Red?" She murmured softly.

Red reached for her scratched hand and reassuringly tightened his hold.

"Open your beautiful eyes for me. You've slept enough for now."

Instead of her answer he heard suddenly footsteps above him. Cursing under his breath, he quickly made sure the hatch had closed from the explosion. Finding it closed he thanked god for small favors and turned back to the woman next to him.

Thinking feverously, Red looked around him. Getting Liz through the small window would take not only too long but would put her in harms way the instant he got her out. And she would be alone until he could follow. No…this wasn't an option. He wouldn't risk her being snatched away from under his nose.

He was thrown out of his thoughts by Liz' slow movements.

"Tunnel…."

Red drew his brows together and leaned down to Liz.

"What was that sweetheart?"

Her hand tightened under his and her eye lids opened halfway. Her eyes were unfocused, shaking slightly and her pupils dilated but she seemed to be aware of her surroundings.

"There is…tunnel…by the window." Her eyes wandered to the window he had squeezed himself through. Red followed her gaze and smiled when he noticed the wooden planks in the ground. Silently he stood up, listened for movement and finally made his way to the planks. Red inspected them for a few moments and reached out for an indent to pull the whole plate up. He peeked into the hole and saw what he had hoped to see. A hole, maybe two meters deep, metal railings in the concrete serving as a ladder and finally a dark tunnel. It wasn't big but it was enough for two people getting in at the same time.

"That's my girl!" he whispered, but his smile vanished when he didn't get any response.

Red sighed heavily and walked back to Liz, kneeling beside her and touching her shoulder gently.

"Wake up, Lizzie. We have to go." While he said that, Red let his hand wander to Liz' neck and softly felt for any injuries. After he was as certain as he could be that there weren't any, his hand wandered further down her spine, his fingers feeling every single bone to make sure there was no risk in moving her. While concentrating on possible injuries, Red noticed the footsteps walking up the stairs. Now it wouldn't be long anymore until they found the hatch to the basement.

Red finished his search and was satisfied that he didn't find anything. Slowly and carefully he slid one arm under Liz' neck and the other hand went behind her back under her hip.

"Alright Lizzie, this might hurt but I have to turn you around to carry you. Ready?"

Since she wasn't really coherent at the moment, he didn't wait and slowly turned her on her back. Her injured leg hit the floor and caused her to moan and snap her eyes open.

"Red…"

"Shh…you have to be quiet. I'm going to carry you over to the tunnel. Stay awake. I will need your help to get you down there."

His tone didn't leave any room for discussion or doubt, though he didn't believe Liz had any strength to argue about him carrying her.

Grunting a bit, Red slowly stood up with Liz in his arms.

"Euh…stop turning Red. I'm getting nauseas."

Red smirked, nuzzled Liz' hair for a second and stood still.

"You have a concussion. Hold on. You're going to go into the tunnel first."

Liz' head was fuzzy. She couldn't hold on to a thought long enough to answer. Her hand grasped instinctively at Red's vest and tightened her grip to at least try to ground herself.

She must have dozed off, because the next thing she knew, she was settled on the floor, her legs dangling in the hole and her head leaning on Red's warm chest. Footsteps echoed in her ears like gun fire and she groaned.

"Give me your hands, Elizabeth. Now."

The urgent tone made her head clear a bit. Her movements were uncoordinated though and she reached into thin air, until she felt strong warm hands grasp hers.

"I'm going to lower you down and you try to hold your weight on your uninjured leg, understood?"

Red hoped he didn't overstress her confused mind with his directions but their time was running out fast. He nudged her gently to slide over the edge and was glad she was too out of it to react to the situation.

Holding on tightly to her hands, it took only two seconds to have Liz' feet touching the ground.

"I'm letting go of your hands now. Grasp the metal ladder."

Liz grunted in exertion, but kept mostly quiet. Swaying slightly, she put one hand around the metal and the other against the brick wall.

Red let his eyes drift away from her form and back into the basement. He found a dirty duvet and dragged it over the planks.

"Look out, I'm coming down now."

While his feet were searching for the metal ladder, his ears registered footsteps on the basement hatch. Close call this would be for sure, he thought and dragged the planks, with the duvet on top, over his head. The moment the wood fell into place over the hole, they were enveloped in pure darkness.

"Red. I feel sick."

"Close your eyes, sweetheart. Lean on the wall, please. I don't want to step on you when I jump down." He waited for the sounds of her moving. After a while his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he could see her form leaning heavily against the wall, breathing deeply.

Slowly he made his way down. He took a few seconds to look Liz up and down as good as the darkness allowed and cupped her cheeks with both hands to help her focus her eyes on him.

"How do you feel?"

Liz thought for a moment. How truthful should she be? She didn't want to worry him too much right now. He had enough on his hands…

"The truth, Lizzie."

Damn, he knows me just too well, she thought and felt her shoulders sag in defeat.

"My leg hurts. Can't put weight on it. And I'm dizzy."

Red knew it was just a short sum up of her status, but she was an FBI agent after all. Don't complain. Work through the pain. Well, this wouldn't help her when she passed out every few minutes.

"Listen up Lizzie. You will feel like losing consciousness again. I can't carry you down here. The space is too small. Try to stay awake as long as you can. Dembe is waiting for us. Where does the tunnel lead to?"

Silence. Once again Lizzie's eyes were unfocused and she was staring at him.

"Elizabeth! Snap out of it!" He shook her lightly to stir her into reality. He could hear voices above them and he had to admit that he could feel pearls of sweat forming on his back and forehead.

"Crossroad. Park."

"Perfect." He nodded and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, so that he could at least get the pressure off of her leg.

Their pace was painstakingly slow and more than once Red had to bring Liz back into the here and now.

Finally they reached the end of the tunnel, where dim light was streaming through metal bars from above. Reaching for the wall, Red leaned Liz against it but still made sure he maintained skin contact to keep her focused. He looked up and scowled when he found a lock on the left side.

Without looking back to her, he asked calmly.

"The key, Liz. Where is it?"

"To what?"

"The tunnel exit. Focus, Lizzie."

"Don't talk so loud, my head is pounding."

Red sighed heavily and turned his head back to his charge. Putting his lips directly to her ear he whispered softly, letting his moist and warm breath hit her cold skin.

"Where is the key to the tunnel exit, sweetheart."

Liz' posture relaxed slightly and her eyes opened to focus on Red's face.

"Move the stone right next to the lock."

Red's thumb ghosted gently over Liz' blood smudged cheek and he leaned into her again.

"Perfect, Lizzie."

Quickly but carefully Red distanced himself from her and reached his hand to the brick stone Liz had described to him and indeed, the stone moved and a little key fell out, hitting him almost in the face.

Red rolled his eyes at himself in frustration and before he inserted the key into the lock, halted his movement to listen into the tunnel. No sound yet.

He opened the lock and tested the metal bars which moved open instantly.

Instead of opening the door completely, he got his phone out of the vest pocket again and hit speed dial two.

"I am at the crossroad. I have the dog." Dembe's rough voice sounded almost immidiatly.

"Look at the ground. There are metal bars. You have to help me get Lizzie out of this hole."

"I see it. I will assist you in a second."

Red put his phone away carefully and listened once more into the tunnel. Now he could hear something. Though not distinct, he could imagine their safe place would be compromised any minute. He turned back to the woman breathing heavily against him and meanwhile clutching the material of his vest in one hand.

"It's not gonna take long now Lizzie. Dembe will be here any second." Just when he got the sentence out, a shadow appeared above them and Dembe's form kneeled down next to the hole.

"How do you wish to do this Mr. Reddington?"

Red started to explain his plan while still watching Liz' face. He needed her to cooperate now to make their escape as fast and swift as possible.

"I will let Lizzie lean with her back at the wall and help her get her arms up to you. You pull her up and I steady her." The next words he whispered directed to Liz to reassure her that they would take care of her. Calm her nerves. He could see her eyes shaking slightly again and her breathing needed to calm down yet.

"The way we got down, we will get up, alright? You first and I'll follow. Just relax and enjoy the ride up." He smiled and nodded at Dembe, who prepared himself.

Red reached down for both of Liz' hands and slowly lifted them above her head. His hands slid down her arms holding them in place while Dembe grasped her palms firmly and on Red's sign, started to pull her carefully up. Red's hands moved over Liz' form steadying her upward motion as good as he could. Suddenly he heard a commotion behind him. He could hear thundering footsteps on the wooden planks and something sliding across the floor. Most probably the duvet.

"Hurry up, Dembe. We're about to get company."

"Red?!"

Liz' whimper made him cringe.

"I'll be right behind you sweetheart. Relax."

After he made sure that Dembe had Liz almost halfway out of the hole, Red started to climb the chipped off brick wall into freedom.

He could hear Lizzie complaining and groaning in pain.

"Get her to the car."

Dembe nodded and wanted to sweep the woman into his arms but he didn't count on her muddled and stressed mind.

"No!" She called out and twisted out of his arms, in Red's direction.

"Red! Don't leave." She was seriously distressed now. And making entirely too much noise.

Red hurried out of the tunnel and swiftly shut the metal bars. He ignored Liz' cy for him and reached to the lock to turn the key. He could hear running in the tunnel now.

"Get her to the car. NOW!"

While he squeezed his hand back through the bars, he heard Lizzie struggle against Dembe's hold, but they seemed to finally make their way to the car. Damn, stubborn my girl, he thought with a proud smile on his lips. Instead of following his companions, Red stayed at the edge of the hole and waited patiently for their followers to reach him.

The heavy breathing of multiple men could be heard and Red's eyes registered the beams of flashlights on the wall Liz had been leaning on.

"Let me see your faces, you little critters." Red sneered into the cold air.

Finally two bodies rushed into view. Dark clothes made it hard to see who it really was but then one of them titled his head - and their eyes locked. All blood drained from Red's face as they stared at each other.

The man with a scar across his left cheek huffed and shook his head, becoming more relaxed then he should be. A smile appeared on his thin lips, which remembered more of a grimace than anything else.

"Good evening Mr. Reddington." He started to speak in an ungraceful accent.

" You're precious darling seems to have been lucky this time. But tell her to beware of shadows…even her own…who knows….it might be her daddy performing shadow plays."

Without replaying, Red turned on his heel and sprinted to the black car already waiting for him.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for your kind reviews and follows and fav's:) Everytime I see a them I get a big smile on my face:)

Now for this chapter: I am no doctor so I hope the stuff I wrote is not too obscure and wrong.

Hope you'll like it even though this chapter isnt too action filled;)

Tell me what you think and if you have suggestions...tell me;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show or the characters and don't make any money with the story. Just wanna have some fun :)

**Chapter 3**

Liz was concentrating on the buzzing in her head. Everything else would lead either to her crying out for Red or vomiting. First option was in hindsight embarrassing. Her first reaction had been to stay at her partner's side. Her partner? Yeah…that's what he was. Trying to be dragged away from him, was not what her body wanted. It craved the secure warmth of his skin. His heartbeat next to hers. Wow Lizzie…you are being so mushy when you suffer from serious concussion. It had to be a serious one…no doubt in her mind. Those thoughts were normally forbidden. A big no go. Her brain should know that. The buzzing increased and Liz groaned. Why would Dembe make this noise? Why was he so cruel and had to start the engine so loudly? And the vibrations were jostling her leg, which added to the feeling sick part. Vomiting was really not a good idea, either. Red would stalk her till the end of days for ruining his precious leather seats. Liz felt her mind wandering to Red again. Damn traitorous mind.

Before she had to find another reason not to call Red, said man jumped into the seat beside her and barked a curt: "Drive!" to Dembe.

Liz' brain had to wrap around the idea that she didn't have to call out for him anymore, but could just reach out and touch him. Which, to her horror, her hand did.

"Hey Lizzie." Red's soft voice drifted into her ears and her body relaxed when he grabbed her flailing hand. Without letting go, Red twisted his body and crouched down in the leg space.

"You have to lay down, sweetheart. You look a bit pale around the edges."

Liz didn't move, just stared with wide eyes at him. A frown appeared on Red's face and he held her hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss on her scratched knuckles.

"Talk to me. I need to know how you feel and where it hurts. I want to help you, trust me."

Lizzie thought about his words. They registered in slow motion and she wondered what she could tell him. Yes, her leg did hurt like a ….well…it hurt…but otherwise she didn't feel a lot. But why? She remembered the headache she had just a few minutes ago. It was like a hammer falling on her head in a tango rhythm.

But now? Only buzzing.

"I feel numb. Only my leg hurts when it moves. There is this sound though…really annoying. Makes me feel sick. "Did he just kiss her hand? Now she was confident she chose the right word. Numb. Maybe she should go to sleep. Just for a moment.

"Elizabeth! Open your eyes THIS instant!"

Red's urgent tone cut through the haze she felt herself drowning in.

"I think I'm tired."

She felt Red's hands on her body and suddenly she wasn't sitting anymore. Liz could feel the soft leather of the seats against her back. This position was nice. Yes…Red knew how to make her comfortable.

"LIZ. Do not sleep! Here…look at me."

Both of Red's hands had found their way to her face once again and he was holding it steady so she could focus on him. She smiled tiredly.

"Nice." Red shook his head but couldn't stop a small smile from working its way on his lips.

"What I have to do next Lizzie, will certainly not be anything near nice. But I think you will not have a problem to stay awake for a while."

Just briefly she was puzzled but when she felt Red's hands drift over her body in the direction of her leg, her spine stiffened and she felt the fog around her mind lift slightly.

"No…" she breathed

The hands stopped and hovered over her thigh.

"I have to Lizzie. We have a rather long journey ahead of us and I don't think that this piece of metal is the most comfortable accessory for a vacation."

Once again Liz was stunned into silence.

Red used this moment to lay his hands around the wound to test how much Liz' jeans were sticking to the skin. A yelp and a deep breath accompanied his actions.

"For once I will allow you to swear my dear. This does not look particularly good. I will have to use water to get your jeans loose and then I will have to cut the material away." After one more good look, Red sighed and leaned back. Tenderly he pushed a wild lock out of Liz face and smiled.

"This will hurt. I apologies in advanced for the pain I will have to cause you, sweetheart."

"Just do it." Liz was gritting her teeth. After Red tugged a few times at her jeans which was molded with the dried blood to her skin, her sense of pain seemed to have awakened. Now everything hurt.

Her leg felt like falling off and her head like exploding and then falling off.

A quick movement with Red's hand later, Liz could see a medium sized leather box finding its way on the free spot next to her uninjured leg.

"Always prepared, aren't you? And you call me paranoid?" Liz mumbled trying to distract herself from the anxiety that steadily rose in her.

Red didn't answer, only smiled and carefully put transparent gloves on. With the outmost care he took hold of an already loose piece of fabric with his left hand. The other hand, with a little water bottle and a nozzle on top, reached around the metal piece and started pouring small bits of water on the areas next to the wound.

Liz hissed and bit on her lower lip to keep a curse from spilling out of her mouth. Though permission given, she didn't feel comfortable to use "bad" words in Red's presence. Which, when she thought about it carefully, was a kind of amusing fact of their current relationship.

She felt the material finally give a way and she let a breath out, she didn't even notice she was holding.

"Alright. I am cutting around the wound now. Just to see what the damage is, ok?"

Liz could only nod. She was just too scared of the pain that she knew would come sooner or later.

The cutting was a fairly quickly accomplished task and Red whistling through his teeth caught Liz' attention.

"Well, Lizzie dear. This new body art of yours is quite sturdy. Seems to like its snuck place in your thigh." He felt carefully under her leg with one hand.

"And it went through. You can actually feel the other end on the back of your thigh." His teasing tone vanished and he held her gaze with his.

"I will not lie to you, Liz. The metal might have nicked or cut your arteria femoralis. If the artery has been damaged I will have only a few minutes to sew your leg back together."

Liz felt tears bubble up in her eyes. She knew exactly what this meant. If the artery has been severed, Red had only three to four minutes to close the wound. Otherwise her chances of staying alive would drop rapidly. Her hands started to shake and one tear spilled onto her cheek. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and breathed deeply in and out until she felt Red's lips kiss the lone tear away. She felt like spilling more tears. Her body wanted more of this. But the fear won.

"I trust you Red. Just…if something goes wrong…I just wanted to say…."

"Shhh…I don't wanna hear it. Everything will be ok. I've done this before. If you really trust me then you don't have to say your last words now."

Liz could only manage a small nod. Satisfied, Red nodded back and gave her a confident smile, he didn't feel inside himself. He knew what and how to do it but it was Lizzie he had to perform it on.

Lightly shaking his head to focus his attention back on Liz, Red reached for his belt and with a swift movement had it undone and swinging in his hand.

"Are you ready, Lizzie? I will put this belt around your thigh now."

Red didn't wait for an answer. Why prolong the stress? Grasping Liz' leg, he got the belt under her thigh and pulled it out on the other side to tie it firmly around the injured limb.

Red was surprised that he didn't hear any sound coming from Liz. He turned around and looked into her pale face. She was looking to the ceiling and her jaw muscles were taught as a bow string. Her hands were tightly wind together and her nails were drawing blood at some places.

Red didn't comment. He couldn't help her anyway. With the head injury he couldn't give her any medication and telling her to relax wouldn't be helpful either.

So he did what his body was demanding off of him.

He positioned his check next to hers, so that their skin was barely touching, and kissed her cheekbone lightly. It was more like a breeze grazing her skin, cooling the frantic blush that appeared a few seconds ago.

"Scream if you have to. Cry if you feel like it. I won't think any less of you, darling."

Liz could only give him a small smile and take a deep breath in preparation.

Slowly and deliberately Red leaned back and prepared the needle and thread he would use to sew her skin. He couldn't let himself think too much about whose skin he would penetrate with this object, otherwise he might loose his nerves and make a fatal mistake.

Having everything handy, he carefully put his left hand on the injured thigh and the other one grasped the metal in a steady grip.

"Close your eyes, Lizzie."

When he saw her follow his suggestion, he breathed in once and with a confident pull ripped the metal fully out of Liz' body.

tbc...


	4. Chapter 3b

Here comes the second part of the hird chapter:)

Thank you again for such kind reviews and all the follows and fav's:) I am really thrilled that you guys like my story and it's such a big motivation to keep writing:)

Have fun and as always: let me know what ya think:)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show or the characters and don't make any money with the story. Just wanna have some fun :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The scream that tore from Liz' lungs penetrated him to the core. He could hear Hudson starting to bark in the front seat and the car lost a bit of speed. His still ringing ears registered pitiful whimpering and small sobs from Liz but he wouldn't dare to look away from the blood seeping through the gaping hole in Liz' leg and the needle which was already dancing through the skin like she had a mind of her own.

The blood wasn't spurting but flowing. Lizzie was a very lucky woman tonight, indeed. The artery had been only nicked not severed.

Red saw blood trickling out from under Liz' leg. The flow was slow though and he decided to leave it for now. The sewing was almost done. The stitches weren't perfect and would probably leave a scar but it would only add to Lizzie's charm, Red thought affectionately.

Working fast and efficient, the wound was almost closed in under two minutes. Red risked a fast glance at Liz' face. She was still conscious, but her strength was visibly fading. One arm was thrown over her eyes and Red could only see her rapid breathing and swallowing.

"Almost done, Liz. Just a few more stitches, disinfectened and a bandage and you're as good as new."

He didn't get an answer but he didn't expect one anyway.

Finally he finished the last stitch. His eyes taking in his work and nodding in satisfaction.

With a confidence only Red could portray, he grabbed gently Liz' calf and steadied her leg with one hand behind the knee and lifted the leg while bending it slightly.

"Red…" Liz voice was faint and pleading.

"No worries, sweetheart. I'm only making sure the back of your thigh doesn't need stitches too. Which it doesn't."

Red riffled through his leather box with his left hand until he found a bottle of disinfectened, a wide bandage and some gauze.

Slowly he applied everything and closed the box.

"Lizzie? You still with me?"

Red took the low grunt as a yes and scooted closer to her face, taking her arm that was covering her it, down.

"Let me see you head very quick."

She didn't move, but Red didn't feel any reluctance in getting even closer to her in this situation and gently turning her face with his fingertips.

"Mh…" he scowled and watched her eyes intently.

"I don't think you need stitches here, but this doesn't make the concussion any less dangerous. You really shouldn't fall asleep. How does your head feel."

Nothing. She watched him. Her eyes not moving, with pupils too big for Red's liking.

"Talk to me, darling." He pleaded. Concern lacing his tone, like Liz never heard before.

"I'm dizzy." She swallowed hard, to keep the bile from finding its way out of her body.

"My stomach is turning…" again a hard swallow. Beads of sweat were visible on her face and her cheeks were flushed.

"I can't give you any medication. You know that, right? Just keep talking to me. I'll tell Dembe to stop at the next station to get you some water. We ran out of it yesterday and didn't have time to buy any."

Liz knew that he was trying to keep a conversation going, so he wouldn't fall asleep. She appreciated it but she would do anything to just close her eyes and sleep. Her whole body was throbbing. Her vision was blurry and that made her feel even sicker.

Suddenly she remembered something.

"Hudson? Where is he?" Her eyes wide with panic

"Don't worry, Lizze. He is keeping Dembe company. It gets sometimes a little bit lonely behind the wheel." Red smiled, winked at her and glanced in Dembes's direction.

A sigh of relieve left Liz, but then she thought of something else.

"Where are we going?"

For a long while the only thing to be heard were the noises the car made and the sound of the rain that started to fall down minutes ago.

"We have to disappear for a while." Was Red's sudden answer.

Lizzie could hear the strain in it and she assumed that their situation was bad.

Before one of them could say anything else, Dembe's voice drifted into the back of the car.

"In front of us is a gas station with a shop. Shall I stop there Mr. Reddington?"

"Yes, please do so Dembe."

A minute later Liz felt the car slow down and finally pull to a halt.

"I will step out with Dembe for a minute. Hudson will stay here and play guard dog, alright? Don't fall asleep, you hear me?"

Liz nodded and smiled thinly.

Leaving her alone was not something Red did with pleasure but he needed to talk to Dembe without her hearing them. He knew that the time has come where he would need to tell her at least some of his and her secrets. But it didn't have to be right now. Not when she couldn't concentrate longer than a one year old toddler. No…this conversation called for her whole attention.

Slowly Red got out of the car into the crisp air and closed softly the door behind him. Meanwhile Dembe had positioned himself in front of the vehicle and waited patiently for his friend to join him.

"I don't have to tell you where to drive to."

"Indeed."

"It was Marcus. You know what this means."

"I do."

"Our priority is now solely Liz, nothing else. We do not let her out of our sight at any time."

"Understood."

Red nodded and his face lost a bit of his grim seriousness.

"Now get us some snacks and water, please. We can't travel without any sweets. I am in the company of the two biggest sweet teeth in the country after all. You know what she likes."

With that he turned around and opened the back door to climb back in.

The dim light in the car interior now that the motor was shut down, made it hard to see Liz' eyes

but Red was pretty sure she had them closed. She wasn't asleep though. Her breathing was too irregular for that. When Lizzie slept she had an innocent aura around her. She was calm and her breathing deep and soft. Red would never admit that he watched her sleep more often than she realized. About the regular stare marathons on stakeouts she knew everything, because she had woken up to him looking at her dreamily or with concern more than a handful of times. She never commented on it.

The times he snuck into her house to make sure she was still alive after a tough case were his little pleasurable secrets. He never stayed long and never dared to touch her no matter how much his hands were aching to brush away a hair strand from her face or cover her slightly shivering body with the blanket that had fallen off. No…he never touched her. As lame as it sounded in his case, he tried to respect her personal space, especially when she couldn't react against it. But some nights Dembe's reports on her whereabouts weren't enough to squish the fear of losing her and he had to see with his own eyes that she was alright.

Red softly nudged Liz' shoulder to let her know he was back.

"Where are we going?" Liz whispered tiredly.

After a small sigh he answered.

"We are going to Pensacola. I have a friend there who will help us."

"Help with what?" Liz' voice cracked and she had to concentrate very hard to get the sick feeling under control.

Red meanwhile hesitated, but finally decided to answer.

"To protect you."

Liz' eyebrows drew together in confusion and she blinked a few times.

"Protect me? From whom? I though they saw you with me and just didn't notice you went out with Hudson. They wanted to kill you, right?"

The man in front of her shook his head slowly, with a sad expression on his face.

"Me?" Liz asked breathlessly. "They wanted to kill me?"

"I am sorry, my darling, but our time of lulling ourselves into a false sense of security is over. We have to run for now. "

"But Red…"

"No, Lizzie. I will explain it to you when we are in Pensacola and I have you tucked safely into a bed."

Liz didn't argue. She knew Red and his moods. There was no way she could get him into telling her more when she was having her wits about her, but in her current state she wouldn't be able to make him even bestow her with a meaningful scowl. And even if, she wouldn't be able to interpret it anyway, since she was still seeing two Red's instead of one.

So she held her mouth shut and hoped she would just simply pass out. Then at least she wouldn't have wrack her brain for answers that she just didn't have anyway.

"Be calm, Lizzie." Red whispered. He saw the turmoil in her eyes and wanted to at least sooth her nerves a little bit. "Everything will be clear enough soon. Now concentrate on keeping your strength and getting well."

The front door opened and Dembe sat down in the driver seat.

"See Lizzie. Now we even have Snacks for the journey."

Hours later, around three in the morning, Liz was finally allowed to sleep.

Red had sat down in the left seat and put Liz' legs in his lap. Liz' protests had been quieted in a matter of seconds with a hard stare and a tight grip on her uninjured leg.

After only ten minutes of brooding Liz had slipped into blissful sleep.

"Mr. Reddington."

"Yes, Dembe?"

"How is she?"

Red smiled. Dembe was terribly fond of his Lizzie. Though they rarely spoke more than two sentences whenever they met, she always showed towards him respect and kindness. Most of the people they met were treating Dembe as nothing more than a mere servant or bodyguard. Dembe never complained about it but Red could see how happy he was with Liz' behavior. And he gave her the same respect and kindness back. He was always watching out for her when Red an Liz were working on a case together, always drove her happily from one place to another and sometimes even warned her of Red's moods.

"She will be fine in due time. The concussion shouldn't be a problem for more than a week. The leg though…" he paused and watched the bandage that was stained red blood.

"I don't know if the metal didn't damage a muscle or sinew. If it did, she will need rehabilitation for at least a few weeks after the wounds have healed."

Silence spread through the car. The atmosphere became a bit oppressive and Red had the strong urge to open a window to let some fresh air in.

Letting the wind whistle around his ears, he started to relax a bit.

Suddenly his eyes sprang open.

"Do you hear that, Dembe?" he asked calmly.

Dembe stayed silent.

"Someone is following us."

The street they were on was leading them through a forest and there were more curves than Red appreciated. He could hear an engine in the distance but no car and no headlights.

"Slow down. I want to see who it is."

Dembe did as told and sure enough, a few minutes later a black van with turned off headlights appeared around the bent.

tbc...


	5. Chapter 4

Here ya go guys...the next chapter with a little twist in Red's plan;)

And like always I want to thank you for your support! As I said the last time: it helps so much with the motivation:)

Have fun and let me know what you think*pretty please*:)

* * *

Chapter 4

"How did they find us?" Red whispered with narrowed eyes.

"What shall I do Mr. Reddington?"

The wheels in Red's brain were turning. Let them know that they were noticed or let them think they were still following them secretly and then disappear suddenly.

"Drive faster." Red snapped and added as an afterthought: "But not too fast. Don't let them know we saw them behind us." The decision was made and Dembe did as he was told.

Half an hour later Red started to get nervous. The van was still following and in a little while they would reach a cross road where they had to take the turn to Pensacola. Red didn't really want them to know where they were going, so they had to get rid of them before they made the turn.

"Lizzie." He spoke lightly and patted her uninjured leg.

"Mh…" her content sigh made him smile but it vanished after only a second.

"Sweetheart, you have to wake up now."

"We're there?"

"No." he laughed good-naturedly, "I need you to sit up and put your seat belt on."

While talking to Liz, Red was scanning the landscape going by.

"C'mon, I'll help you to sit up."

Carefully Red put her legs back on the seat and crouched back into the foot space.

"I'm going to push you up, alright?"

When he saw her nod, Red positioned himself at her head and worked his left arm under her neck. Slowly he pushed her up and slid in behind her the moment there was enough space for him.

She leaned heavily on his body and he would have loved nothing more than to stay this way but the time was ticking away once again.

Once she was sitting upright, he told her to lean on the backrest and climbed back to her legs. Grasping both her calves he looked her in the eyes.

"Move with me here, Liz. Turn your body with my movements."

A few grunts, hisses and gasps later, Liz was sitting in the seat and panting with exertion.

Red smiled at her and took hold of the seat belt.

"That's embarrassing." Liz mumbled and closed her eyes.

"Only if you want it to be and let it be." Red smirked.

They heard the latch click and Red tested if the belt was secure.

"What's happening, Red?"

Liz let her head roll from side to side to get the kinks out of her neck, while watching Red's face intently.

"We have company. It might get a little rocky."

Before she could ask anything else, Red turned to Dembe.

"Find the next side road which looks like it could hide us, turn the lights out and step on it."

He let himself plop into his own seat and put the seat belt on.

Turning his head, he found Liz staring at him with wide eyes. He could only smile reassuringly.

Red looked back out of the window and saw a side road coming up that looked perfect for their maneuver. "Hold on Lizzie."

Just when her name left his lips, the head lights turned out and the car swerved sharply to the left.

All passengers were thrown to the right and Liz couldn't hold a pained yelp back when her leg was moved unexpectedly.

"They're picking up speed." Dembe informed them and hit a particularly deep pothole.

"Jeeze…" Liz hissed, her hands flying down to her thigh in an attempt to steady it.

Red twisted in his seat to see for himself how close their followers were getting.

"Darn. They're good. Speed it up, Dembe."

The car was rattling and Liz was getting the bad feeling that they would lose parts of it if they didn't hit a smoother road soon. Not to mention her stomach and brain, which seemed to be at least a few meter behind the car and waiting for it to stop so they could catch up with her body.

Through all the noises she registered Red cursing. That was a bad sign. They had to be in deep trouble when Red couldn't hold back a curse. Slowly her brain started to wake up prperly and her surviving instincts kicked in. Her hand shot out to her left and gripped Red's forearm tightly.

Red's eyes clung to her hand and his left hand came up to pet her reassuringly.

"All good, my dear. We're gonna leave them behind shortly. You know Dembe's driving. No one can beat him."

"Yeah but they may have a better car for this kind of road."

Red had to admit that Liz might be right with her snarky comment.

But he didn't have time to state his mind on this matter. Suddenly there was a hard bump from behind and their car lurched forward.

"Dembe!"

"They reached us."

"I've noticed my friend. But the question is what are you doing about it:"

Instead of an answer they could feel the car swerve to the left again and the passengers were pressed into their seat belts.

"Whoa…not nice." Liz complained mildly.

The car titled to the other side and branches scratched against Liz' window.

"Uhm…Red" her voice was quiet but had an urgent tone to it.

Red didn't answer. He was holding on to the door handle with one hand and the other one had grasped Liz' hand tightly. His thumb was drawing small circles on her skin in a futile attempt to calm her down.

The van crashed once again against their smaller car and they could hear the metal crunch and squeak in protest.

"I don't think this is a good sou…" Liz didn't finish the sentence, because the next collision made their car lose its lane and breake through the undergrowth, brushing a thick tree trunk and losing a mirror.

The pieces of the mirror rained upon the car itself and a particularly big part crashed with Liz' window. A sharp scream tore from her throat when the window cracked and a spider web pattern appeared on the glass.

"LIZ!" she could hear Red's panic in this one word but soon enough the sounds were drown by her own heartbeat that hammered in her ears. She couldn't see anything besides pitch black and the trees flying by her side. The next thing she could hear again was a loud howling and Red's yell.

"HOLD ON!"

And she did. Suddenly there was a cracking sound and her world started to spin. Upside down. Back to normal and back to upside down. Liz' eyes closed involuntarily to shut the spinning out but to no avail. Her brain and her stomach felt like a ball in a tennis game. She tried to reach for Red but her hands felt nothing she could grasp anywhere nearby.

With a last deafening crash the motions stopped and a cold breeze swept through her hair and caressed her cheeks. Something felt weird. The silence, now even more painful than the noises a few seconds ago, filled her ears, but she also felt a strange rushing in her ears.

Then she recognized it. It was blood rushing into her head.

Slowly she opened her eyes and was scared to acknowledge her position.

She was hanging in her seat upside down.

And with that thought her world faded into peaceful blackness.

tbc;)


	6. Chapter 5 and 6

Hey guys:)

Here comes a little treat for your faithfulness:) TWO CHAPTERS:)

And I finally got my chapter count right again;)

Have fun:)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show or the characters and don't make any money with the story. Just wanna have some fun :)

* * *

Chapter 5

Liz was floating in an ocean of jet black thickness. A white light appeared and some kind of sound broke through the ringing in her ears.

"Mr. Reddington? "

The shuffling to her left lulled her back into a numbness she never wanted to leave again.

The blackness was coming back and she smiled in her head.

Finally sleep.

"Liz!?"

She could faintly feel something brush her neck and press into her throat.

"I know you are alive, Liz, now stop goofing around and wake up."

A groan was all she was willing to give him.

"Good girl. I have to cut the seat belt because it is stuck and doesn't want to open. I will try to hold you so you don't meet the roof the way I did."

Again shuffling and finally she could feel a jarring motion at her hip.

Liz' eyes started to open to tiny slits and she was disappointed to see that the blurry vision had gotten even worse. Closing them again, she lifted her hand to brush it over her eyes but before she could reach her face, her wrist was held fast by a strong hand.

"No, no. Don't touch your face. "

"That bad?" Liz whispered.

She could more hear than see Red's smile.

"Not at all. I just don't want your hands to get dirty. Would be a shame."

"Right…" Liz snorted.

Red was still cutting through the seat belt when he heard a twig snap.

Everyone in the car froze. The only thing that could be heard was Liz' labored breathing and the wind that started to pick up more every moment.

Only when it continued to be silent outside, Red started to work again, but slightly faster this time.

Finally the material tore and Liz felt herself fall instantly. Once again a yelp was torn from her and her eyes closed in anticipation of the violent contact with the hard roof.

But it never came.

Instead two warm arms closed around her body and her head found a nice spot on a muscled shoulder. Only her leg didn't agree with the comfort she felt from the body against hers. A silent moan escaped her lips.

Red was kneeling on the roof of the car and held Lizzie in his arms, stroking her hair gently, giving her a moment to collect her bearings.

"Ok, Lizzie. Take a deep breath and then we have to get out of here. It's not safe."

He felt her lungs expand and her warm breath tickle his skin.

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, he tried to savor this moment, no matter how dire the situation around them was.

"We have to move now Mr. Reddington."

Red nodded into Liz hair and pulled back.

"I can't drag you out Liz. You will have to get out on your own. It's going to be a lot safer for both of us." The pad of his thumb ghosted over the back of her hand which was holding his vest.

"I will talk you through it."

Without waiting for an answer he broke the embrace and slowly began his retreat. The door on Red's side was not present and Liz guessed it hadn't survived their little tumble. She watched Red exit the car and when a beam of light hit his face she gasped.

"Red, you're hurt."

"It looks worse than it is, now please come out. We don't have much time left before they find us."

Red just couldn't take his eyes off of her. He couldn't believe the intensity of the concern he could see in her eyes and hear in her voice. People had pretended to be concerned, maybe even were but more for his actions or his job and not his well being. Well, his Lizzie always had a knack to surprise him. He would never get used to it and it made him happy.

He was even happier when he saw Liz move into a somewhat upright sitting position.

"Turn around and slide backwards, so that you don't aggravate your thigh more than necessary."

Liz did what he said without any hesitation. Slowly she slid over the soft material of the roof and grimaced when she felt the stitches in her thigh pull painfully.

At the time she reached the door space she was panting and her head started to feel fuzzy again. Just when she thought she needed to stop, she felt two arms under her arm pits and pull her swiftly the rest of the way out of the wreck.

"Good girl." He sighed.

"You're bleeding."

Liz' shaking voice broke through the night louder than she intended to and made everyone flinch.

"Don't worry my dear. I had much worse. A little scrape on the head won't kill me."

While he was speaking, he pulled the woman in his arms into a standing position.

Suddenly Dembe appeared at their side, breathing hard and holding a hand to his bleeding lip. Other than that he seemed to be alright, though he was favoring his left leg slightly.

"I could see their flashlights up on the road. They are searching for us and they will be here in approximately 10 minutes."

"Alright." Red hesitated for a moment, thinking about their next actions they could take.

"Try to distract them, Dembe. Don't let them see you but distract them."

A light drizzle started to fall upon them and Red sighed in frustration.

"Wonderful. I love the humor of the fates…always a nice joke up their sleeves."

To his surprise and amusement Liz snorted a laugh and turned her head.

"Their sleeves were that short and loose they couldn't have possibly hidden that many jokes in them."

A deep but low laugh escaped Red.

"Are we getting snarky now, princess?"

He didn't receive an answer and just told himself to not forget to continue this conversation at a later point. He never took Lizzie for an appreciator of mythology. In her groggy state she was giving up more than she normally did.

He was still holding Liz around the waist and the warmth of her body warmed his chest but also made him realize that the night was getting colder and even through his white shirt, cream colored vest and the adrenaline the cold was starting to gnaw at his bones.

He was wondering though, why Liz felt so warm when she was only wearing a rather thin long sleeved shirt. But he didn't have time to brood over it for now. Priorities were always a very important part of his life. Sometimes too important, but most of the time crucial for his surviving.

"I will move with Lizzie deeper into the forest. We will find a nook to hide for awhile. I am confident in your ability to find us when Marcus is gone-since you have the only flashlight."

"Of course." Was Dembe's only answer, when he disappeared into the woods in the direction of the road they had been driving on.

"Ok, Lizzie. Let's start our little hike in the woods now. Hold on to me tightly. You won't be able to put any weight on your leg yet."

He knew he was stating the obvious but he didn't know how out of it Liz still was. The concussion was playing havoc on her ability to concentrate and actually be aware of things for more than a few minutes.

She made no sound, but Red felt Liz' body tense up every few steps. Though she wasn't heavy, the uneven ground, the rain and his own blood loss made Red breath heavy with the effort of almost carrying her fully.

Finally his eyes spotted a tree trunk with a hole. Walking over to it he sighed in relief when it appeared to be big enough for both of them.

He looked over to Liz and was unhappy to discover that her head was falling forward in exhaustion.

"Liz! Focus! You have to crawl in there."

A low grunt and a vain attempt of lifting her head later, Red positioned her with the back to the hole and let them both sink to the wet, mossy ground.

"Move, Elizabeth. Right now."

Automatically she responded to his command. She hauled her body backwards and with one act of strength found herself in the dark.

Only a moment later she felt Red's body next to her and she couldn't help but lean into him.

"Tired."

"I know."

Red twisted his neck and buried his nose in her hair. Her unique smell played with his senses and it suddenly came to him how incredibly lucky they were to be alive and together.

Liz' head turned towards him and her eyes wandered over his face.

Unexpectedly her hand came up with the corner of her cardigan in it and reached for the side of his head.

"I can't stand the sight of blood." She mumbled and started to wipe the blood from his scalp.

Her movements were sluggish but Red didn't complain.

"Some FBI agent you are…" he chuckled.

The silence started to stretch uncomfortably but was once again interrupted by Liz' soft and quiet voice.

"I can't stand the sight of your blood."

Red didn't respond. He was only grateful that Liz was too preoccupied to notice his lack of response. She rendered him speechless and he would never admit it to anyone. But who could ever know?. Maybe she would get him to admit his secrets to her earlier than later.

His musings were cut short when he felt her head gently rest on his shoulder and her previously occupied hand fall onto his chest.

Maybe it was better this way. For now he wouldn't need to explain to her that he didn't have the slightest idea where Hudson was.

Chapter 6

Red sat patiently on the ground while Liz drifted in and out of consciousness, mumbling things he, for the most part, couldn't understand. He did pick out the dog's and his own name a few times. To his astonishment he heard the word fire a few time too. Did she actually start to remember what happened in her childhood? When he thought of this, a dark scowl appeared on his face and his hold on Liz' small body tightened.

Quickly he discarded these thoughts. They wouldn't help them right now.

What could help them though would be a good dose of painkillers and something to lower Lizzie's fever that had started to rise just shortly after she fell asleep.

Bringing her again a little bit closer, he could clearly feel the unnatural heat radiating from her body.

Red was wondering what was taking Dembe so long. His bodyguard may be a very thorough man but he wasn't slow. If the distraction had worked as planed he would have found them at least half an hour ago. Red patted his vest pockets for his phone and silently cursed when it wasn't there. Probably lost it in the little car stunt, he thought irritated.

The rain was now pouring down outside their hole and it was hard to listen for footsteps or other suspicious noises. What an appropriate weather for their situation, he mused and smiled cynically.

His thoughts turned back to Hudson. The poor mutt must have been so scared that he'd run off. Dembe hadn't found any sign of him, so at least he wasn't dead.

It would break Lizzie's heart to learn of his disappearance, but sadly Red's hands were bound for now. Maybe in the future he would get in touch with some of his contacts from around here and manage to bring Liz' four-legged friend back. He had promised to protect her after all.

A little bug came rushing into their sanctuary and brought Red back into the present. Slowly he was starting to get nervous about Dembe's absence. He tapped his fingers impatiently against his knee and decided to give him five more minutes and then he would go out looking for him.

He counted the seconds in his head to keep calm, but his ears suddenly picked up a rustling.

First he thought it might have been Liz waking up but she was still in the exactly same position as before. He frowned and his first reaction was to go look outside for Dembe but his instincts held him back. Wait and let the other one make the first step.

The rustling got louder and he could locate it coming from behind them. His muscles tensed up but his breathing stayed slow and calm, as did his heartbeat.

He tried to listen to the footfalls and then the bitter reality set in. It wasn't Dembe. There were two sets of heavy gaits and a shuffling now and then.

Red's eyes closed in a silent prayer and in hope that Lizzie wouldn't wake up and make a noise that would reveal their hiding place.

Suddenly the steps stopped and everything was still again. Just when he thought the danger had past a booming voice reached his sensitive ears.

"Reddington! I know you are here. But you know me. I like playing. Let's make a little deal, huh? What do ya think of an exchange old buddy?"

Red stayed still but he could feel Liz starting to stir on his shoulder.

"I have something of yours and you have something of ours. Let's do business and be friends again."

Red felt his anger rising. There was nothing he could do. He would never let them have Lizzie. No matter how much his heart and soul wanted him to storm out there and fight for his oldest and, besides Lizzie, closest friend. But Lizzie was in no state to fight and hold her own. She needed him more than Dembe. Priorities once again showed him his way in life.

"Look Red." The voice hollowed over the rain, getting raspy.

"I will be kind to you. For old times."

A pregnant pause expanded into an eternity.

Before the voice started to talk again, Liz' head lifted slightly and her mouth opened, trying to form words. Red immediately placed his hand over her mouth, shook his head and mouthed a silent "shhh" to her.

Their faces were only inches apart and Red noticed her normally bright eyes, being dull and heavy lidded.

"I will leave for now. You can have your fun with the girl for a few more days but at the end of the week I will kill Dembe at precisely 12 pm. You know where o find us. I am sure our dear Lizzie is already looking forward to meet Rex."

Once again there was a pause, but only a second later Marcus could be heard again.

"A family reunion is always something nice, isn't it Red? Oh wait…yours didn't work out as you imagined it would. My bad. See ya on Sunday!" The sneer drifted directly into Red's heart and he felt a stinging pain there when Marcus mentioned his family.

Once he was sure that Marcus retreated into safe distance, he let his hand fall from Liz' face.

"Who was that?" Liz whispered franticly.

"No need to panic dear. It was a scumbag named Marcus. He is merely a gofer for a higher ranking criminal."

"But Dembe…"

"…will be fine until Sunday." Red finished the sentence for her.

Liz let out a breath and looked into Red's eyes.

"What if…"

"No." She was interrupted immediately.

"Nothing will happen to him and I will also not let them harm you. Trust me."

She shot him a skeptic look but didn't pursue any further discussions on this topic.

"I am cold." She simply told him instead.

Red glanced outside where the rain was still pouring and back at the woman at his side.

"You have a fever. We are approximately 3 hours away from Pensacola. Thanks to Dembes's bad ass driving skills we are already somewhere near Montgomery."

Liz took everything in but her head felt like it was already bursting from too much information.

"You have two choices and it's completely up to you."

He waited until she nodded slowly and then continued.

"Either we stay here for another hour or two in great hope it stops raining. You could sleep some more and maybe there will be more people driving around so we can catch a ride with some crazy pal who will not mind us looking like fugitives or vampires."

Liz' low chuckle made him also smile.

"Or we go now. We track back to the car, I search for my phone and call the cavalry which should be here in under an hour."

When he fell silent, he took the opportunity to watch Liz think. Her brows were furrowed and she was nibbling at her lower lip. Just adorable. The blood was maybe a bit of a gory detail in the picture but hey…a man couldn't have everything at once, right?

Her answer came swiftly and surprised him once again to no end.

"Where is Hudson?"

**bc...**

* * *

Here comes a little question and game for ya;)

What shall Lizzie answer him? What would you do? Sleep and gather strenght or go and find the phone? Up to you now:)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there:)

Thank you guys for all the reviews and for taking the time to vote:) Sooo I was busy counting and it was bsaically head to head until I had to make my own vote;) But I trued to be kind:) This chapter is a little bit slower...I mean we cant race without a little break, right?

So I hope you'll like it and please let me know what ya think;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show or the characters and don't make any money with the story. Just wanna have some fun :)

* * *

Chapter 7

"I told Dembe to find him a safe place. I don't know where that is. I didn't have the chance to ask him obviously." The lie went easily over his lips. To protect her, didn't only mean to rescue her from dire situations…sometimes it also meant to lie.

Liz looked into his eyes and she knew instantly he was lying. His eyes were darker when he did that and he was just too serious. He wasn't even lying to play. His features told her that he wasn't telling the truth because he simply didn't know how to tell her the truth. She averted her eyes from his and nodded slightly, her cheek grazing Red's shoulder.

"You're lying."

Red didn't react to her assessment.

"But it's ok. Maybe I really shouldn't know what's up. Just tell me one thing, ok? The truth. Is he alive?" Red hesitated. The chances he was alive were good. But he couldn't say for how long.

"Yes."

"Good. I don't need to know anything else for now."

Silence descended over them and Red found her hand to squeeze it lightly. He was satisfied and absolutely proud of her that she finally trusted him enough to take his word and be content enough with it to not question it further. It has been a hard piece of work but now the results were more than satisfying and heartwarming. But he also had to admit that with time she had learned to play him. Either to evade a question or to wiggle some information out of him. On second though he may have just gotten softer.

"Did you make a decision, Lizzie?"

"Uhm…"

"What does your body tell you?"

She tried to listen into her body and she was still torn. Her rational mind, at least what was left of it for now, told her to go find the phone. Cavalry was always a good thing and in their situation it was something they could really use. Her body told her though, that she wanted to sleep. Stay and seek comfort from Red's nearness. Her thigh was throbbing like crazy and Liz couldn't imagine to walk on it. Her mind was wandering now from option to option and suddenly she was drifting off into sleep again, leaning her head on the soft material of Red's shirt.

"Is this your answer, sweetheart?" Red whispered into her ears, so that he wouldn't startle her. Her head shot up and she blinked at him.

"Answer to what?"

Red chuckled, sitting up straighter to be able to look into her eyes better.

"Do you mind if I make the decision of staying or going for you?" She shook her head and

was glad he didn't ask her anything more challenging for her brain.

"We go now and find my phone. I don't feel comfortable to wait too much longer for a doctor to look you over." The smile on her face puzzled him until she spoke again.

"You are concerned for me."

"Now I really know we can't wait any longer. I am always concerned for your well being, Lizzie and I told you as much so many times. It should be as natural for you as is being annoyed with me." 

He felt Liz chuckle against him.

"I know, but it's always related to some case or secret." Her eyes lowered to her hand and she sighed heavily. "I can never be sure if you are really concerned about me or the case."

"I could be concerned for Dembe's life. If I happened to lose you, I can already start planning his funeral."

"You ARE concerned for Dembe's life." He smiled agreeing with her.

"But if you really felt this way you would never actually SAY you care for him more than my life. It would be contra productive. I would get scared, mad and stop cooperating."

"You are good. Even when you're head seems to be a little preoccupied with falling asleep every few minutes." This earned him a loud laugh.

"I know I am. I wasn't finished though. Most important of all, if it was only about Dembe's life you wouldn't care if I was tired and wanted to rest or if I needed a doctor to just feel better. I guess the guys that are searching for me would take a dead body too, wouldn't they?"

Liz listened to the slowly fading rain outside and was startled when Red's deep voice resonated through the small space.

"Actually, no. They wouldn't be satisfied with a body. HE wouldn't be. But be calm my dear, my concerned for you is sincere anyway." Red didn't have a problem to guess what was going on in Liz' head right now. The questions were who and why but he still wasn't prepared to answer them here and now.

"As I already said, I will explain everything once I know you are alright and as safe as possible."

And she actually didn't argue.

"Let's go find your phone, Red. My head feels heavy and I am a little scared I won't be able to wake up again for a long time if I fall asleep now."

Without another word Red detangled his arm from Liz' warm body and groaned while standing up into a semi upright position.

"You know the drill by now, Lizzie. I go first and you slide out backwards. I'll wait for you outside."

A nod was all he got and just a few seconds later Liz was standing upright in front of Red and leaning once again heavily on him. Red looked down her body and had to try to conceal a grimace when he saw the fresh blood on her leg. She must have pulled a stitch or two. Nothing he could do about it now. They had to make their way to the car as fast as possible. Red didn't feel very comfortable in the open, with an injured companion.

Step for step Liz forced herself not to throw up. She felt her stomach turn with every footstep. Her throat was squeezing shut and her breathing was coming in hard puffs

"Not much further, Lizzie." Red grunted. By now their clothes were soaked through and they were both shivering.

Just when he spotted their wracked car, Liz' legs gave out.

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled and Red could clearly hear the tears in her voice. His hold tightened for a second so she wouldn't fall and then he twisted her sideways to scoop her up into his arms.

"Don't worry. I've got you." He whispered into her ear.

The last few meters he stumbled through the now soft mud and said a silent prayer of thanks when they reached the pile of metal. At the door they have originally crawled out through, he sank to his knees and sat his precious burden down. Without a word he made his way into the car, while keeping a steadying hand on Liz. He turned around and simply dragged her into the interior. When he was satisfied with her position, Red started to look around for his phone. The only flashlight had been lost with Dembe, so Red resigned himself to feeling around with his hands. When he was finished wit the back of the car, he squeezed his upper body in in-between and under the front seats to get to the front part. His left hand hit something firm and Red was about to laugh out with relief until he pulled the item to him. A Dictaphone. Red's head bowed on its own volition. A deep breath later he let the device fall and started his search again.

"Red?" Liz' voice was faint but Red could feel her eyes on him.

"I'll find it, Lizzie."

"No…"

"Yes I will…just have faith." Red's voice was stained since he was stretching himself as far as possible.

"No…look."

Slightly irritated Red abruptly turned around to Liz, only to see her stating out of the car. He followed her gaze slowly and squinted through the rain.

"Oh goodness…"

tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there:)

Here comes again a slower chapter. I am actually preparing for my one week hiatus. I dont know many more chapters I am going to be able to upload before that but I will try to upload at least one next week before I take off. And since I dont want to leave you guys hanging with a killer cliffy I am trying to make the chapters a bit more ...how to call it...easier to stomach if a hiatus should occure:)

Well for now I wish ya fun with the chapter and I am looking forward to your reviews:) it's alwas so nice to read about your opinion and your thoughts on the story:)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show or the characters and don't make any money with the story. Just wanna have some fun :)

* * *

Chapter 8

"…the cavalry has come."

Not getting any response, Red's head wiped around to Lizzie just to crunch his face into a grimace when he saw her passed out. His hand found its way to her hand and he hoped she could feel his presence.

"We have to get her to a doctor, my friend."

"No problem Mr. R. We brought two rides with us. When your signal stopped suddenly we were suddenly producing a lot of sweat and well we didn't want to flood our lil' nest so… we took a trip."

"Thank god you did, Pedro. I knew I could trust you with this. Tell one of your guys to take a look around for a dog."

"A dog? Yo pullin' my leg man?" he quipped, laughing loudly.

When Red didn't answer and just occupied himself with gathering the injured, to Pedro unknown, girl into his arms, he realized that indeed Red was not joking at all.

"Hey Carlos. Search for a dog around here. Make it fast."

Red had his difficulties to get Liz out of the car but with a little bit of wriggling an angling, he finally felt the fresh air around him.

"I'll help you buddy. I can carry her." Pedro hovered over the pair and had already his arms stretched out but was stopped in his forward motion by Red's sharp voice.

"No. I will carry her. Just make sure to get us out of here."

Pedro nodded surprised but he learned years ago not to question his enigmatic employer. Just go with the flow and everything would be good, he told himself every time he was needed. He turned his head around to watch Red follow him to the black car. The girl cradled in his arms didn't look very good. She obviously wasn't conscious and the amount of blood on her wasn't very nice to look at either. Briefly Pedro though about his leather seats that would be ruined after giving them a ride, but as fast as the though came it vanished when he heard a low moan coming from her. Reaching the car first he immediately opened the door and motioned Red inside with his arm.

"Hop in Mr. R. I think we have a blanket in the trunk. I'll find it for ya."

Pedro made sure that Red and his cargo were in the car and closed the door softlly to keep the chill and rain out.

Red let himself sink into the dry leather of the seats and heaved a deep breath, still holding Liz in his arms. He felt her body shiver against him and he just couldn't make himself let go of her. The events of the evening and night brought the fact into his mind, even more than it already had been before, that he couldn't protect Lizzie 24/7. And one other thing was very prominent in his head now- Lizzie was mortal. As hard as it was for his ego and nerves, Red had to admit that this has been a very close call and it was far from over.

Red brought his face closer to Lizzie's head and dropped a small kiss onto her damp hair.

"I'll do everything in my power to protect you, sweetheart." To his horror he could feel tears stinging the back of his eyes and Red screwed his eyes shut to keep them at bay. His heart was screaming in desperation. He wouldn't survive loosing Lizzie. He simply couldn't lose someone he had let into his heart…again. His senses felt a little bit reassured by the smell of Lizzie's shampoo and her body heat, albeit too warm, it still was warmth and not dead cold.

The swift opening of the door and the rush of cold air made Red open his eyes again.

"Here Mr. R. I found one big blanket. You two must be really chilly after an evening out here. I'll turn up the heat in a moment."

Grateful for the soft, warm material in his hands, Red smiled at Pedro and wrapped it around his shoulders with only one hand available, trying not to move too much. Finally the task was done and he grasped the edges of the blanket into his hands and brought them around the still form in his lap to create a cocoon of warmth for Lizzie. Her face was pressed into his upper chest, right under his chin and he didn't hesitate to use it as a resting place for his own head. After a few content moments, he felt Liz stir.

"Where…we."

Red titled his head, so he could look into her face but her eyes were still closed.

"The cavalry came. We're relatively safe now." He paused for a moment as if he wanted to add something but he didn't start speaking again.

"Cold…" Liz' teeth were chattering mildly and Red's arms tightened around her instinctively.

"You're going to feel warmer in just a moment. Pedro just has to turn up the heat."

He felt her body press into his, desperately seeking all the warmth it could get but unfortunately Red didn't have a lot left either. A small shudder ran through him, which made Liz open her eyes slightly and her hand search for his arm under the blanket.

"You ok?" she slurred.

Red chuckled and dropped another small kiss onto her hair.

"Always."

A few minutes later the front door opened, making Liz flinch, and Pedro jumped enthusiastically into the driver's seat. With him he brought the smell of rain and wet dirt, capturing it in the car when he closed the door noisily.

"We are ready to roll Mr. R. We should be at the safe house in no time. Oh and we couldn't find any…"

"Thank you Pedro." Red interrupted him sharply. "Just start the car and drive."

Pedro shrugged his shoulders and turned to the steering wheel, grabbing it with one hand and turning the key in the ignition with the other. Liz could hear the wipers starting their work in a monotone rhythm. She concentrated on them. She could have focused on Red's breathing or heart but that would only lull her to sleep again. She didn't want to sleep. Too much was happening in the time she was out. Besides, she didn't want to just sleep when Red was awake the whole time. He was injured too but he was ok…always ok….he was alright…

"Sweetheart?"

Liz startled back into wakefulness.

"Wasn't sleeping…" she half groaned into his chest, embarrassment rising in her.

"No need to feel embarrassed, darling."

Damn him and his know-it-all knack of calling out her feelings when she desperately wanted to hide them, especially from him. She didn't want nor had the strength to think about the reason for her reluctance to let him see her emotions, but she accepted the fact that hiding was of no use-for now.

"Don't want to sleep anymore. Rude company." She smiled, relieved when she heard a laugh rumble in Red's chest.

"Your company is always pleasant. No exception." Red interrupted himself with an amused chuckle.

"Even when you shove a pen in my neck."

Liz winced, remembering the moment she stabbed him. How the pen had penetrated the skin and stayed in his flesh. For a while she listened to the sounds of the car driving on the gravel. And then she decided what to say.

"Sorry."

"C'mon darling, insecurity doesn't suite you."

"It's not insecurity….its remorse. I should have believed you."

"This is also a conversation for a later time, Lizzie.

She accepted it without further argument. Liz leaned back into his warmth and looked through the window, wathcing the trees go by and the rain paint its own figures on the glass.

tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

Hi there:)

Here comes the next chapter. This will be the last for a while. I have to go on a hiatus of at least a week and a half so I wont be able to upload. But I will write for ya and hope to have a really long chapter ready for you guys by that time I will be able to upload again:)

Please let me know what you think guys!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show or the characters and don't make any money with the story. Just wanna have some fun :)

* * *

Chapter 9

Despite her best intentions, Liz had repeatedly fallen asleep over the next two hours. She occasionally heard Red talk to someone through her sleepy haze but other than that she was stuck in a limbo of darkness and numbness. Next thing she was aware of again, was being once again in Red's arms and carried into a warm space. She tried to cover her eyes from the bright lights, blinding her even with closed eyes, but her arm just jerked in a pitiful attempt of movement.

"The doctor will be right here, darling. And you will be in a bed in just a matter of minutes."

Red's soft voice soothed her nerves and she pressed her head back against his shoulder. After another mental blackout, Liz woke up to something soft underneath her. A hand brushed through her hair and an unconscious purr worked its way out of her. From a distance she could hear voices. All male and she recognized one as Red's.

"She suffered a blow to the head, at least once. I guess the blood and cut tell their own story. The thigh had been pierced by a metal piece. It went through but the wound on the back wasn't as bad as on the front. I stitched it up but I am certain some stitches broke while we were trudging through the mud." He paused and then added with a lowered and concerned voice "She can't stay awake. I tried to keep her conscious but she didn't make it for more than ten consecutive minutes. She had some clear moments but mostly she seemed a bit confused."

Red watched the older man lean over Lizzie, holding a stethoscope to her chest. He had a scowl on his face, which didn't make Red feel any better. The doctor, whose name was James Barners and who was an old friend of Red's, started to examine Liz' whole body, checking for any injuries besides the obvious ones. Red found himself unusually impatient and tapping his fingers on the wooden bed frame. He watched Dr. Barners hands glide expertly over every inch of Liz' body, stopping here and there to look closely at an abrasion or cut.

"How does it look Dr. Barners." Though friends for years, Red preferred to address Barners by his title and surname. He knew he could trust him but he never got too warmed up to the serious man. They just didn't have the same humor.

"She's burning up." The doctor answered and made Red's jaw tighten. This wasn't the information he was looking for. He knew that already.

"I cannot tell if her dazed state is due to the concussion or the fever. What I can say is that she reached 104,7°. I imagine walking around in rain didn't help the matter but I guess the fever originates from the wound on her thigh. I need to take a look at the wound. Can you unwrap the bandages while I inject her with an antipyretic and painkiller for starters, please? I wouldn't feel comfortable to wait too long with those."

Red nodded without hesitation and climbed on the bed from the other side. His knees brushed Liz' leg and she flinched away. "Shh…sweetheart. Everything is going to be alright soon." He cooed like to a small child, while he started to tug on the bloody bandage.

The pain in her leg suddenly became unbearable. It was like a thousand hot knives cutting through her skin from the outside and inside. She let out a strangled scream when the pain got too much. She felt bile rise, burning the inside of her throat. Suddenly it was all just too much. Her body jerked to the right and her body expelled the rest of the food from dinner she still had left in her stomach. At the same time tears were streaming down her face and small sobs were escaping her between painful dry heaves.

She felt hands on her, but this time they didn't give comfort but were painful. Her skin was hurting with every touch. When her stomach settled a bit she let herself fall back into the soft cushions, throwing an arm over her face.

"Red…" was the only word she could squeeze through by now parched lips and a tight throat.

Instantly a body appeared behind her, raising her upper body, just to lower it a few seconds later onto himself. It felt as if her skin was burning but before she could protest, an ice cold object was pushed against her neck and momentarily her body stilled and she sighed.

"That's good isn't it, Lizzie? Relax." Red's voice sounded strained and concerned despite his calm words. She couldn't hold back a helpless whimper when she felt someone prodding the wound on her thigh. She was grateful for Red's hand gripping her own fairly hard. She squeezed harder with every touch on her leg. She bit her lip and pushed herself back into Red's body in a futile attempt to get away from the pain and those evil hands on her leg.

Lizzie's weak movements weren't really any challenge for Red. He removed the ice pack from Liz' neck and before she could protest, repositioned it on her forehead. Slowly he wiped down her face until he reached her jaw-line and traveled to the other side, working his way back to her forehead.

The faint mewls from Lizzie tore at his heart but there was no way around this procedure. Dr. Barners was already starting to put new stitches in her skin, after he cleaned the wound very carefully. He had a head-worn loupe on him and was concentrating hard to make neat stitches. Obviously the painkillers started to work, because Lizzie was getting heavier against him and he could feel her muscles loosening slightly.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Red willed the black spots in his vision away. He needed sleep. He needed Lizzie comfortable in a bed and resting peacefully. He opened his eyes when he felt the moment of weakness pass and looked sternly at the doctor.

"How long, Dr. Barners?"

"'I am almost done." The gray haired man didn't look up while he answered.

"She had two torn stitches and is suffering of a pretty bad infection. I hope that the antibiotics I will give her will get rid of this problem soon. Otherwise this could lead to even more problems."

"Even more?" Red's hands started to sweat.

"The metal's done some pretty bad damage. I'm not a physiotherapist by any means but I can tell you she won't be able to walk for at least a few weeks without help. I would recommend undergoing a physiotherapy as soon as the wounds have healed completely. The wound is more like a torn cut and the tissue is unevenly damaged. One move too much or too fast and it will tear back up or even wider. I can't be sure about the sinews and muscle without a more thorough examination in a hospital bu from the look of it a sinew is torn and the muscles most probably damaged."

"A hospital is not an option until next week." Was the only thing Red answered.

The doctor finished his work and finally looked up to Red, surprised by his solemn expression.

"Well, it's not like we could actually do a lot if they were torn. Crutches and bandages is the only thing for the beginning. In addition, for a patient in her state I would normally suggest a bag of nice blood to get her strength up, but in this situation her body will have to pull through on its own. She's young and healthy enough, she shouldn't have any problem in this department."

He reached for Liz' arm and injected another shot, dabbing gently with a cotton at the blood afterwards. "She means a lot to you, old friend?"

The question was asked quietly, only audible for Red. He slid his hand from Lizzie's and put it on Dr. Barners arm. "More than you can imagine." He answered equally quiet.

The doctor nodded and smiled gently. "I will leave medication for her. I will write a note for you so you know how she is supposed to take it. I will be back tomorrow morning to check up on both of you." He shook his index finger at Red.

"Don't think I didn't see the nasty cut on your head. Since it isn't too deep and you are still awake I assume it's nothing serious, but make sure to clean it and rest for awhile."

"I could never fool you, could I?" Red smied.

"No. Not about your health anyway." Doctor Barners smiled back and chucked his shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"Leave her wound bandage-free for a while. Just let it get some air. I assume you will move her to another room?"

Red eyed the blood covered sheets and had to swallow hard. He nodded quickly.

"See you tomorrow, Red."

"Thank you again Dr. Barners. See you tomorrow."

When the doctor was out of the door, Red slipped from under a slightly protesting Liz and in one swift movement swept het into his arms, always cautious to not disturb the stitched up wound.

"Here we go Lizzie. Your bed is already waiting for you."

He walked through the door, which was opened for him by one of the five bodyguards that came with the safe house, and walked into the hallway. The blue carpet absorbed the echoes of his footsteps, while Red took the opportunity to look around. The walls were covered in white marble and in the middle of it he spotted a golden edging. Every few meters he saw white doors with embroideries.

The hallway seemed to be going on and on until they reached a door, partially covered by a blue, thick curtain. Waiting for one of the bodyguards to open the door for him, he carried Lizzie carefully inside the generously furnished space. The king sized bad, covered with beautifully embroidered duvet and pillows. Red immediately spotted the open door of the adjoining bathroom and steered his stride there.

xxxxxxxx

_At an unknown place… _

Rex was sitting in his black leather armchair, looking out the window and cradling a half full whiskey glass in his large hands. He took a sip and swallowed slowly, closing his blue eyes while savoring the rich taste of his drink. When the door behind him opened, he didn't bother to turn around.

"Did you bring me what I told you to."

The scuffling made him frown and finally turn around.

"You are alone."

"There was a little problem, sir. Red was there."

A slow sneer appeared on Rex thin lips and his pale skin crinkled around his eyes.

"This little critter made you pee your pants? Couldn't handle him? Or her?"

"The circumstances were not that…"

"Shut up!" Rex' voice boomed sharply and made Marcus flinch. Rex put his drink on the wooden desk and stood up. After staring for a few moments at the sweating man before him, he slowly and menacingly walked towards him.

"What, may I ask, is your plan now?"

Marcus gulped, wringed his hands and nodded jerkingly.

"We have something Red might want to get back. Trade for the girl."

"And what might that be?" Rex' voice was low and seething with venom.

Marcus looked back and whistled. There were footsteps outside the room and Rex' ears peeked at the sound of metal chains. A small evil smirk was the only sign that Rex' approved of Marcus' surprise.

"Good morning, Dembe." A glint in his eye, made Dembe clamp his mouth shut.

"What? Nothing to say to an old friend of your Boss?"

Silence was his only answer.

"Bring this dirt-bag to a washroom. He reeks of blood, mud and treachery. I don't want that smell in my house."

Rex turned his back to Dembe and his man and started his way back to his drink and chair, when he was suddenly stopped by Dembe's hard voice.

"Don't underestimate the power Elizabeth Keen holds in her hands."

A murderous look took over Rex' features and he whirled around.

"Get him out of my sigh before I slit his throat."

When the door closed firmly, Rex leaned his bald head on the white window frame, balling his hand into a tight fist, until his skin turned white.

"I will not let you take her away from me again, Red. Not again. "

He let out an angry snort, just like a wild bull on a rampage. He pulled his fist back and smashed it with a roar through the window.

tbc...as soon as I can-I promise!


	10. Chapter 10a

Hello my dear readers! I AM BACK!  
And I have brought you a loooong chapter...which actually is even longer (yes I was busy;)) but I decided to be really cruel and split it;) Have to stay true to my style(Insider joke you will understand later on when you have read the whole chapter;))

So I wont bore you with a lot of talking...

Have fun and please read the comment below;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show or the characters and don't make any money with the story. Just wanna have some fun :)

* * *

Chapter 10

Red was rubbing a soft, damp towel over Liz' bare skin on her leg. He watched the caked blood coming off slowly and he washed the cloth out, just to continue his administrations after he wringed it out. Liz leaned against the wall, sitting on a stool and trying to fight back sleep once again. Red had quickly changed her clothes into loose shorts and a green shirt. Since the clothes were his, they were hanging on her like on a child. He marveled and recoiled on the fragility the clothes brought out and fortified. The process of changing her clothes had been uncomfortable for both of them. Liz had weakly protested and blushed vigorously, but Red couldn't be swayed. He covered her as much as possible so that he wouldn't tempt himself to stare and though he hadn't seen any compromising parts, there was entirely too much skin to see for his fried brain. He was still only a man. A gentleman yes but in this word he liked to emphasize the "man" part.

Once she was clothed, he had found a towel and run it under the lukewarm water. It wouldn't be as good as a shower but he could bet on it that Lizzie would appreciate getting rid of most of the mud and blood. And he was right. Red had even heard a few purrs from her while he was running the cloth over her skin. When he was satisfied with the cleanliness of her legs, he moved to her face. It was the last part he had to cover and then they could finally sleep.

"Almost done. Only your face left, Lizzie." He informed her gently and started his soothing movements with the towel against her cheek. Liz' eyes fluttered open and she breathed a weak but heartfelt "Thank you".

Putting the towel on the sink with a smile, he partially turned away from her but left his right hand on her arm to steady her. His was still smiling when he turned back to her and brushed his thumb over her cheek.

"You look a lot better now, Lizzie. Now you only have to show me your beautiful smile and then you can go to bed and rest for as long as you want."

Hearing his gentle tone and the humor in it, she smile automatically at him.

"Beautiful." He whispered and watched her cheeks flush red again. He could get used to this.

Slowly and carefully, Red lifted her back in his arms and started his way to the bed. Not hearing Liz protest or argue, he looked surprised down into her face, and found her eyes closed and her breathing deep and calm. That was fast, he though affectionately.

Red stepped to the bed and slowly lowered the woman in his arms onto it. Brushing the dark hair out of her face and covered her with the rather heavy blanket.

"Sweet dreams." He said and bent down to kiss her forehead. Red lingered longer than necessary, breathing in Liz' now clean scent.

Finally breaking away from her, he glanced one last time at her still form and closed the door behind him. Leaning against it for a few moments, he closed his eyes and took a few cleansing breaths. When he heard someone approach him, Red straightened his back, opened his eyes and let his usual arrogant mask fall over his face.

"Mr. Reddingtion. What are your plans for your stay?" the blond, tall man with hard features asked him. His black suit was neat and his hair looked almost perfect. Red guessed him being in his thirties.

"I have never seen you before, son. What is your name? Did your mother not teach you to introduce yourself to people you do not know?"

The brief surprised look on the young man's face brought a slight satisfaction but Red still was waiting for an answer and he had to admit that the perfect suit was bothering him. Red had still his blood-covered clothes on and didn't feel himself enough to have the patience or fun in bantering around with a wannabe smug boy.

"Christopher, Mr. Reddington. And she told me not to speak to people I don't know."

Red nodded, contemplating if he should let the boy know who he really was, but decided against it. He was just too tired and he wanted to reward the boy for his witty comeback.

"Christopher." He paused, staring at Christopher and continued talking again.

"I will need a secure line and a safe laptop." They started walking, while Red listed his needs and demands.

"Please make sure there is plenty to eat and drink, once Lizzie wakes up." Red noticed Christopher looking at him oddly at the mention of Liz' name. Red stopped and stared at him with a penetrating glare, daring him to make a comment on his pet name for the wounded FBI Agent. The man looked down, seemingly embarrassed, and hurried to say something that would distract Red's attention from him.

"W…Would that be all? I'll make sure everything will be prepared within three hours."

"I want two bodyguards at her door. One inside, one outside. Bring them to me before they take their places. I want to know if they are trustworthy."

Red let his gaze wander away from Christopher and nodded sharply, in a sign of being finished.

"Just knock on my door when the bodyguards arrive."

He watched the man walk slowly away from him but called him back, when he was almost around the corner.

"Do not, under any circumstances, enter Liz's room. Not you not anyone except myself and the two bodyguards. And tell the staff I want a meeting in three hours. To set all the rules. Seems like there was a lazy hand at work around here for too long. That is going to change now."

Red reached for the doorknob of the door he stopped next to and walked into his own room. Just a door away from Lizzie. Good, he thought.

Since he already had the opportunity to wash all the blood from his skin, he only splattered some cold water on his face to refresh himself, cleaned the scratch on his head and toed off his shoes to change his bloody clothes for fresh ones. He blessed that someone who already transferred some of his clothes to this house. That reminded him to let someone check on Liz' house. She needed her clothes too. Aaah…he loved being the boss.

And finally he could let himself rest on the king sized bed. His room was a typical man's room. Wooden floor and the colors were mostly brown, gold and white. It smelled of sandalwood and the air was fresh. Most probably, they had aired it before they arrived. The window was big enough to air the whole house, Red thought smirking into himself.

Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep. A deep, dark sleep without any dreams. The next thing he noticed was a soft rapping on his door. His eyes flew open and he set bolt upright. For a moment he felt his head swim, preventing him from standing up. By the time he heard Christopher's voice calling him through the door, the feeling had vanished and he could put his shoes on without being afraid to keel over.

"Is everything ready?" he asked while opening the door. He was still blinking the rest of sleep from his eyes but his brain was ready to work again. He had never needed very much sleep. First, it was because of the guilt. The terrors he'd seen and done. The nightmares had been keeping him up and he'd been walking around like a zombie all day, but after years and years of nightmares and sleepless, lonely nights, he had gotten used to it. Now the nightmares weren't a constant companion anymore, but his body had adopted to his life style and the only few hours of sleep each night had gotten more of virtue than a curse.

"Ehm…no sir. It has been only half an hour since I left. But the Bodyguards are ready for your inspection." Christopher explained a bit confused, his brows furrowed.

Red cursed silently. He could have sworn he had been asleep for at least two hours. Nothing he could do about it now, he thought grimly and refocused on the task at hand.

"Let me see them." Before he could even move, two bulky man appeared in his door and nodded in a silent greeting. Even for Red they seemed huge. Not just in height but also in width. He couldn't determine if all the mass was actually muscle or just…well…something else. Their sullen faces made them look like the typical stereotypes of bodyguards and Red rolled his eyes at this thought.

"You two know who I am?"

A nod from both of them.

"You know who Elizabeth Keen is?"

A shake of heads told him that the news haven't traveled around the house yet.

"You two have just one job for the next few days. Protect Elizabeth Keen. Do not let her out of your sight when I am not around. You do not let anyone that does not belong to this household come near her. And those are your rules: Do NOT touch her. Do NOT talk to her…or anyone else for that matter" That wont pose any problem for them, Red told himself amusedly. "You will show her the outmost respect. You will treat her as if she was your mother. No dirty thoughts, no peeking. Did I make myself perfectly clear?"

Both man looked at each other grimly but nodded their heads in understanding. Red observed their reaction closely. Each muscle twitch was noted and categorized.

"You report only to me and if ANYTHING at all should go wrong…if she complains about anything, if something happens to her you two will not live long enough to even start to crawl your behinds away, is that understood?"

The grim expressions have vanished now and they just nodded, still not uttering any word.

"Now go do your job."

Red didn't wait for an answer. He closed the door and expected from Christopher to come get him when everything else was set up and ready for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Red had been standing behind the door to the dining room for a few seconds, collecting his thoughts. He had checked on Lizzie before coming here and she was still sleeping, though she seemed to have been starting to have a nightmare. Her face wasn't as relaxed as it had been a few hours ago but Red hoped that he would be finished here before she woke up.

Finally, he squared his shoulders, pushed the door open and entered the room with his head held high and spine straight as a board. His body language was screaming _I am the boss and if you mess with me you are going to end up as a puddle of mess._

"Good evening ladies and gentleman." He greeted the crowd of seven people as he walked to the head of the long table. He didn't sit down. He preferred to stand while giving orders to people he didn't know yet. He locked eyes with each person in the room before starting to speak. The two women, that he guessed were the housemaids, tried to avoid eye contact and the three bodyguards kept their gaze trained on him, awaiting his orders. Christopher and another man, who was most probably the cook, were holding themselves relaxed and their faces neutral.

"For those who do not know me, my name is Raymond Reddington. I will be residing here with my…" momentarily stopping himself, he thought about his relation to Liz.

"Associate for the time being." This was the safest thing to say, he thought. What they thought of him taking care of Liz wasn't his prime concern. The official knowledge was more important than rumors-at least here.

"As you may have noticed, she has been wounded and will need our support to get better. I don't have too many rules. There are only three rules that everyone has to play by. Rule number one: Do not speak to strangers. Since I am sure your mothers and fathers have told you this multiple times," at that he with a smug smile at Christopher. "it will not be too hard for you to remember it, but this rule will apply also when we are gone again. What happens in this house stays in this house. Rule number two: If Elizabeth asks for something, she gets it. If it is a matter of money, come to me and I will make sure you will be provided with enough cash. Number three…" here he made a pause to capture all of their attention.

"You will be aware of Liz' every move. If she is seen without her bodyguards, come to me and tell me. If you see her talking to someone you don't know, tell me immediately. If you see her distressed, tell me. Keep an eye on her as if she was your sister, daughter or whoever is dearest to your heart." Red was sure he didn't need to make this a rule. Once they had the opportunity to talk to his Lizzie they would love her at once and naturedly want to take care of her . Her warm aura had the tendency to attract people. Shame only it weren't just those with good intentions.

Red looked expectantly into the round, waiting for some kind of reaction. He was sure they had questions. New staff always had questions. After a few minutes of staring at them, he finally saw one of the maids raising her hand timidly.

"Yes my dear." He said and gestured at her with a hand to speak up.

"Mr. Reddington, sir…." She swallowed and continued, now looking at him.

"my name is Lucy and I work here as a maid…obviously…ehm..Is Miss Keen in danger?"

The room was so still, that Red could hear almost every single of the at least 15 clocks on the ground floor ticking. He regarded the young woman more closely. Her blond hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail and her fair skin was smooth. She was close to Liz' age but her blue eyes didn't have the same spark as Lizzie's. Red decided to answer her anyway.

"Yes she is." He like the girl. Though timid, she had found the courage to ask her question. She would make a perfect friend for his Lizzie.

"She has some bad people following her. They want to hurt her for something she had no control over." He breathed deeply. "But we will not let it come to that, right?"

Although he was still looking at the girl, he heard a chorus of affirmative answers.

"Very good. This will be all for now. I am looking forward to a marvelous time together in this beautiful house."

The staff took this as a sign to leave and they filtered out of the room. The girl smiled shyly at Red while walking by him and looked away quickly when he smirked back.

As expected, Christopher stayed back and walked up to him when everyone else had left.

"The laptop has been brought to the conference room. There is also a secure line in the room. Feel free to use everything."

"Show me the way?" Red asked, making it sound like a demand. He just couldn't help it. This man was just not a professional. Not in the loop about the criminal hierarchy and how to behave accordingly. He would need to talk to his good friend Pierre about this employee. He would get himself and his employer in trouble one day.

When they arrived at their destination, Red started to lose his patience with Boris. He was following Red on his heels and accompanied him even to the oak desk while Red was taking his seat behind it. Red waited for a minute but when Christopher still didn't leave, he swiveled the chair around and faced him, forming a pyramid with his hands in front of his chest.

"I will be able to dial by myself. Thank you Christopher." He said calmly but with a growling undertone.

Christopher exhaled and retreated to the door, closing it softly after waking through it.

"Moron." Red quipped, irritated to no end.

Directing his chair back to the polished desk, he grabbed the lid of the laptop, opened it and logged in. He checked one of his private email accounts, already knowing what he would find. One email. Send by RJS. Reluctantly he clicked on the open sign and started reading.

_Dear old friend,_

_Long time no see, Red. I believe I have something that belongs to you and you have something that belongs to me. I don't think that I have to explain to you how very much this something means to me. You of all people should know best, right?. But I would suggest this is a conversation for another time. For a private meeting. Let's say Sunday. A good day for a family reunion. At my cottage. 12 am. I will keep your property as clean as possible and try to prevent any damage. However, I can't promise anything._

_See you soon,_

_Rex_

_P.S. Tell Elizabeth her father is looking forward to see her again._

After reading the mail once more, Red closed the laptop and shut his eyes. This situation was not at all what he imagined it would be if it ever should come to a meeting between them. Liz hasn't been a part of the meeting in his mind. A topic? Of course but she was never supposed to be anywhere near this meeting. They needed back up.

Opening his eyes, his next move was for the phone. He dialed a well known number and explained the situation to Mr. Kaplan. He would let her make plans for now and go check on Liz' house.. In two days he would call her again and hope there would be some plan that didn't resemble a suicide mission.

Slowly Red stood up, stretched slightly and looked at his wristwatch. Two hours since he had checked on Liz. Time for a visit, he smiled to himself. Slowly he slandered down the hall, back to their rooms. Passing his own, Red nodded at the bodyguard, standing outside Liz' room and opened the door quietly. Sliding into the room, he made eye contact with the second guard.

"Did something happen I should now about?" Red whispered.

"No." the man's voice was deep and raspy, almost like sandpaper on wood. It made Red cringe a bit and he gestured the guard to wait outside.

Once they were alone, Red walked to the bed and crouched down directly at Liz head. She was on her side, breathing evenly. Her eyes were moving under her lids and her hand, trapped under her chin twitched occasionally. Nightmares, Red thought bitterly. He would do anything to spare her those nightly terrors. First, the nightmares as a child and then the memories of all the murder cases at Quantico. Red's hand brushed over her hair and smiled fondly. There has been a time when he hadn't been sure if she would make it through Quantico. She was sensitive. She wasn't a hard hearted person who wasn't moved by death and crime. But to his surprise and relieve she did make it through in top of her class and he had been and still was so very proud of her. He smiled at the memory of sending her the white little teddy bear holding a heart with an embroidered "Congratulation" on it and her face when she had found it on her doorstep right after coming back from the last exam.

"What are you smiling about?"

Liz' voice was husky but a lot stronger than the last time Red had heard it.

"A fond memory of you."

A puzzled look took over her features. Her still jumbled mind couldn't remember anything he could be remembering like that. Most of the nice things she had done for him were mostly of a practical nature…at least she thought they were. She couldn't really remember anything clearly before the explosion.

"Red?"

"Yes, darling?"

"I don't really remember what happened before the explosion."

"That's normal. The concussion must have…"

"No…Red…I mean I can't remember."

Red frowned deeply. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he leaned down and grasped her face in both hands, forcing her to look into his alarmed eyes and trying to halt the rising panic.

"But you do remember me, right?"

"Yes…of course. I know how we met…but I don't remember…the agents…their names…I don't remember what you were wearing… when it happened. Red!?"

Her voice carried an urgent undertone and her eyes were filling with tears. Red just shook his head, keeping his hands firm on her soft cheeks.

"Do not panic, Lizzie. It's going to be temporary. You are having some blank spots about the details but you do remember the important things."

He watched her lower lip tremble but she managed to hold in a sob. He saw her swallow the tears and he kissed her forehead softly.

"That's it sweetheart. Everything is going to be ok. If you notice that you forgot something you just ask me and I will help you remember."

She nodded and relaxed visibly.

"How do you feel besides the little forgetfulness?"

"OK"

Red shook his head, with a disappointed huff.

"The truth." He demanded.

Liz' chest expanded with a deep breath, her eyes sliding close.

"My whole body is aching. My leg is throbbing and I have a headache."

"Nothing I didn't expect." Red smiled smugly. Liz found enough strength to roll her eyes.

Before Red could comment on it, Liz opened her mouth and said it for him.

"Do not roll your eyes, dear." Her voice had taken on a low growl, trying to imitate Red's, provoking an amused and honest laugh from the man in front of her.

"You are a delight, Lizzie. Really."

Liz smiled, but her face lost the happiness almost immediately.

"Are you alright, Red?"

Red knew where this conversation would lead to and he didn't think Liz was up to it yet. Memory problems and pain meds were surely clouding her mind. This little attempt of humor on her part a few moments ago was nothing she would have done if she were in her normal, cautious state of mind. Or would she? In the beginning of their relationship it was clear where they stood. He was the criminal and she was the good FBI agent who would take no shit from him…well…tried not to. But now the borders have moved and twisted and somehow liquefied. Even for him.

"Do not worry, sweetheart. I am perfectly alright. It's you we have to be concerned about."

He looked her over until he could see her starting to fidget with her hands.

"The doctor will be back in the morning. I expect you to rest until then, And when I say rest I do mean rest. Get a good night sleep. In the morning you will feel a lot better, I am sure."

Red moved to leave but was stopped by a soft hand on his wrist.

"You said you would tell me."

He didn't need any explanation of what she was referring to.

"When the doctor clears you in the morning. Then we will talk."

Once again, he tried to step back but again the hand on his held him back.

"You are diverting…"

Before Liz realized what was happening, Red had his face next to hers, his lips touching her ear and his cheeck pressing against hers.

"I promise." He breathed and pressed a chased kiss on a spot beneath her ear. And then he was gone.

Liz was stunned. Over the last few hours, Red had touched her more than he had done in all the time they had known each other, but she had chalked it up to her own stress, panic, fear and him trying to comfort her. But now? Yes, she wasn't on the top of her game right now but that wasn't the first time and he never had done something like that. This was bordering on smothering coddling…at least for Red standards. While she was pondering his motivations with a still hazy mind, she couldn't help but fall asleep. Drifting between darkness and red flames enveloping her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning found Red already up early and dressed in a perfect three piece suit. It gleamed silver in the sunlight. He stood by the window, absorbing the view over the garden and the fields beyond. It was calming but at the same time it made him sentimental and he couldn't effort it to wallow in this mood for too long.

Abruptly he turned around, put his watch around his wrist and left his room in a swift movement.

His first destination was the kitchen. He was positively surprised to see the cook smiling at him and gesturing to the dining room on the other side of the kitchen.

"We thought that Miss Elizabeth would like to sleep in and we prepared breakfast for you in the dining room and stored hers already in the fridge. Lucy will bring it to her when she awakens."

Red nodded, walking passed the cook and into the dining room.

The breakfast was delicious. Red was absolutely fascinated by the flavor the cook had conjured into the scrambled eggs. Lizzie would enjoy them too, he thought while savoring the seasonings.

Twenty minutes past before the door opened and a maid came to his side.

"I am sorry to bother you Mr. Reddington, but Dr. Barners just arrived and is waiting for you in the hallway."

"Thank you. I will be there shortly."

Red's tight smile and nod send the maid on her way, leaving Red to finish his breakfast without a hurry.

Five minutes later Red stepped through the door and immediately spotted Dr. Barners just a few feet away. They shook hand in greeting and smiled.

"Good morning Red. How are you and your lovely guest?"

"I am fine. Liz didn't complain about too much pain but I believe that she was downplaying those problems in light of another one she discovered. Her memory is spotted with holes like a good piece of cheese. She didn't remember the name of her partner at work."

Both man were slowly walking towards Liz' room while Red explained the situation.

"She had a severe concussion. It's not uncommon for patients to have temporal problems with their memories." Dr. Barners looked skeptically at Red, from the corner of his eye. "But you knew that already, Red. What are you really concerned about?"

Reaching Liz' room, Red stopped with a hand on the door handle and gazed into the doctors eyes.

"As a child she lived through a traumatic event and ever since she's suffering from complete memoriy loss regarding everything before this incident. I am a bit concerned this situation now could be too much for her brain. I hope this recent memory loss is really only a temporal side effect and not something…more."

"I will tell you honestly, I am no expert in this area. I can only tell you from my point of you as a general practitioner that after such a concussion it is very common and shouldn't be permanent. But I guess we will know more when time passes. Now let us visit the pretty lady of yours."

Dr. Barners kept back and watched Red first send the bodyguard out and then approach a still sleeping Liz. The golden curtains were shut and only little light was filtering through them.

"Hey Lizzie. You have a guest. Don't be rude and greet him my dear."

With a hand on Liz' arm, Red whispered into her ear and watched her eye lashes flutter and finally her eyes open.

"Red…" the evident sleep in her voice made her stop and clear her throat and Dr. Barners took the opportunity to walk to them and smile a bright smile at her.

"Good morning, luv. I see you remember this gentlemans name, so your memory loss isn't as bad as my old friend made me believe." He winked at her and Liz couldn't hold back a warm smile.

"I am sure he was just concerned. I was kind of panicked yesterday. Maybe I was overreacting…"

Red shushed her at once with a pointed stare.

"You did not overreact. You were honest."

Dr. Barners could feel the static charge rise in the room and decided to cut through it, before something…or someone exploded.

"Shall we start with the examination?"

An hour later, Liz' wounds were cleaned and her leg wrapped in bandages and her numerous bruises treated with a nasty smelling ointment, which the doctor would leave for her to use every few hours.

All in all Dr. Barners was happy with his patient's physical condition.

"Just don't forget the painkillers and the ointment. And don't try to walk for the next two days." Liz nodded, slurping happily at a lemonade Red had brought for her when he left the room to let the doctor examine the more private parts of her body. Although he had seen her in a state of undress already yesterday while changing her clothes, he didn't need to gawk at her any opportunity he got. He wasn't an adolescent boy who couldn't control himself anymore after all.

The doctor waved a friendly goodbye to her and stepped out of the room with Red.

"Keep her in bed for a while, Red. I sense her eagerness to be up and about even now with all the pain. She reminds me of someone I know." He chuckled good-naturedly. When they reached the entrance area, he turned to his friend before walking out.

"Explain to her that she will need extensive therapy for that leg. I thought she would take it better from you than my ol' little selfe." With a more serious look on his face he added: "Try to keep stress away from her. She is sensitive. That reminds me also of someone I know." A pointed look at Red, made said man's face title down in deep thought.

"I can't promise that. We are in a situation I don't have really any control over."

"You will do the right thing. I think you will be there to catch her if she should fall. In one way or another."

"Always."

After seeing the doctor out, Red returned to the kitchen and asked for Lizzie's breakfast. He smirked pleased with himself when he saw the shocked looks on the staff's faces as he insisted on serving her the food himself. But even better was Liz' reaction. Her eyes were huge and her mouth fell open in shock.

"Is this an invitation to feed you? You must know I would gladly do that. I once heard from a client that feeding a person bonds you to her or him more than intercourse does."

At this comment, her mouth clicked shut quickly as she muttered a "Thank you"

Liz ate quietly except for few delighted moans and exclaimed "delicious" and "so good".

When she had finished and Red put the plate away, they lapsed into a semi comfortable silence and he noticed a rather concentrated look on her face. She bit her lip, trying to find a way to word her question without embarrassing herself…too much.

"What is it, Lizzie?"

When he didn't get an answer, he did something he rarely did but found himself willing to do for Liz more and more often. He took a risk.

"Let's make a deal, alright? I know that you want to know what happened. I will explain everything to you. I will answer every single question you have regarding this topic. In exchange, you will tell me when you feel bad or have a problem of any kind. Regardless of time or place. I can't help you if you don't talk to me. Do we have a deal?"

He could see the wheels turning in Liz' head. The dim light in the room made it difficult to see every detail of her face but he prouded himself in knowing her good enough to interpret even the slightest movement correctly. And he knew she would agree even before she answered.

"Alright. But you start. You don't have to make it a long story. Just the most important points for now. But don't be mistaken. I will come back to it later for more details." Though her face was serious, Red heard the humor in her voice.

He stood up taking his shoes off and hopping on the bed beside her and got rid of his tie in a flash.

"Quiet comfortable you have it here, sweetheart. It was just calling to me."

"It just lacks some fluffly pillows to snuggle with." Her response made him chuckle deep in his throat, while filing the information away for later times to make a maid get Lizzie some new pillows.

"Did you sleep, Red?"

"Yes I did. Don't worry about me. You are the one who doesn't remember our dear Donald's name." although he tried to keep his tone light, his eyes were concerned when Liz met his eyes. She could only shrug her shoulders and look away.

"About the story…?"

Red cleared his throat, trying to find a way to start.

"Sweetheart, I know you wanted to know about my interest in you from the first time we met. And about your biological father. You need to understand that knowledge can be dangerous and I want to do exactly the opposite. Keep you away from it."

Liz snorted unladylike, she had the strong suspicion that her pain medications was making her a bit loose, and opened her mouth to protest, but Red was faster, grasping her hand and starting a soothing caress on her scar.

"I know I've let you into dangerous situations myself but I had control over them. I was there. I could protect you. I cannot protect you from your father if he strikes from behind." The seriousness of his words was reflected on his face. His brows were drawn, his lips pulled into a thin line and pressed together. He seemed older now.

"I wouldn't tell you any of this if I wouldn't know that you will need every bit of information when you meet him at the end of the week. I want you to know who you are standing before. What to expect. How to react. How not to react. What moves to expect."

"You will be there with me." She said with a hopeful tone and her unquestioned trust in him surprised Red slightly. He wasn't used to her trust but he would do anything to not disappoint her.

"I will." He guided her hand to his lips and kissed it. His lips lingering on her skin, while his eyes drifted shut. Red felt her eyes on him but didn't let his concentration waver.

"It was before you were born" he murmured into her skin. "That I met your father on a business trip in Japan."

Liz had wanted to hear the story for such a long time, had been almost pleading with Red to tell her and now? Now she was listening with only half a brain. The other half was in a blissful nirvana thanks to Red's lips on her hand. It tingled and her aches in her body stopped screaming and were reduced to merely whispers. She was mesmerized by the sight he was presenting. As relaxed as she had ever seen him, he had no shoes on, his tie was gone and the first two buttons of his shirt were open. Her mouth watered and she felt instantly ashamed to have those thoughts while they were in such a serious and important situation, which would probably change their relationship and life's forever.

"Are you listening, Lizzie? Maybe we should continue this when you slept a little bit more. Your eyes are starting to glaze over."

Liz startled back into reality and shook her head, regretting the action immediately when shooting pain penetrated her brain.

"Please tell me. I am sorry, I just zoned out for a moment."

* * *

**I know...sooooo cruel of me:) But dont worry...I have everything further already on the paper and just waiting to be posted;)**

**So now that you read the first part, I would am pleasing with all of you to tell me what ya think. I am gonna be honest with you: This chapter was kinda like an overgrown garden and I had to crop and decorate it from every angle...I hope I didnt lose the overview too much...**

**P.S: Thanks for telling me about the formating issue! Never happened before. Now I know to check ever chapter after posting:) Thanks again!**


	11. Chapter 11

hey guys!

Here come it: the second part of the tenth chapter and the eleventh chapter:)

I'd like to tell ya, that I am still a few crucial episodes behind and to be honest, for me is the whole timeline with Liz' childhood and Red's family a bit blurry and confusing as for right now.

So I kind of made my own timeline and I hope it is at least a bit logical and understandable:)

Please, please let me know if it is ok or not. I am kinda nervous aout posting it!

At this point I would like to thank every single reader for the time they take to review! I said that before and I wanna do it again: We writers get our motivation to write from it and it more than once makes our day!:)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show or the characters and don't make any money with the story. Just wanna have some fun :)

* * *

Chapter 10b

Red contemplated her for a second and decided to go on. The faster it was out the faster he could flee and seek solitude after speaking his rather painful memories out loud.

"As I already said, we met in Japan. I heard of your father, never met him before though. He wanted to do business. I won't bore you with the details but let's just say that it didn't sound illegal at first. I agreed and then I found out more details about the people he actually wanted gone. He had a list of 35 associates that had betrayed him in the past. I didn't know how to get out of it and told him the job needed planning and it was, and still isn't, mind you, my style to rush, anyway." Liz couldn't suppress another roll of her eyes and a smirk. Typical Red.

"I stalled, I admit. It wasn't very pretty but I was young and I hadn't made a name for myself yet-neither in the legal nor the illegal business which I wasn't into yet so deeply. Just some financial games but nothing else. And don't roll your eyes, young lady. Style is something that can bring you far in any area of life. Anyway. Half a year after I said yes to your father, you were born. I was treated like a family member at that time and had the privilege to hold you in my arms when you were only a week old. You were one of the cutest babies I have ever seen." He smiled fondly at the memory. His eyes gazing into space as if he could see the moment before his eyes.

"Your skin was fair but your cheeks were rosy and your eyes…" he sighed and his gaze drifted to her face. Their eyes locked and Liz' breath caught in her throat.

"This special shade of blue…you still have it, you know? It's like the saying. Eyes are windows to the soul. It certainly is true in your case."

He smiled at her lovingly. The thumb of his free hand caressing the soft skin on her cheek for a moment. When he let his hand fall back onto the mattress, his features darkened though.

"I was only a boy than. I wasn't prepared for what was to come. I just knew that you had wormed your way into my heart within seconds and it was keeping me awake at nights that I had to leave you with your father. I knew my future wife at this time already. We were visiting your family regularly and she was also absolutely in love with you. A short time later we got married and she became pregnant herself. I was still stalling with your father's job. I guess it was when you turned three, that I tried to sever my strings with him. It didn't work as planned. Your father got greedy and abusive towards your mother and yourself and I couldn't just walk."

Red paused to look back at Liz. Her eyes were round and she was listening intently. He couldn't see any recognition of the story though.

"I had someone spy on your family and cameras installed to find out what was really going on in the house when no one saw it. It wasn't nice."

He paused again. Trying to gauge Liz' state of mind. How many details could he tell her? But the questioned was answered by Liz herself.

"Tell me."

"He was drinking. Heavily. When business didn't work out as planned, which happened more and more often, your mother was his punching bag to vent his anger on."

Liz gulped but tears didn't come. She didn't remember her mother or father. Didn't have any face to pin her emotions on and feed them of.

"He…he sometimes would start on you but most times your mother could prevent it. One night he had a particularly bad day. His business had been endangered by one of his closest friends. He had changed sides. Your father decided that every employee and family member was his property and should be marked as one."

Red's hand was still holding her hand, but turned it around now, so that he could see her scar.

"Is this…?"

"Yes. He marked you."

Liz' mouth fell open in disbelieve. She always thought, and later wanted to believe, that the scar was from the fire she could remember moments from. How could a father do that to his own child? Criminal or no criminal…this was just cruel.

"I was surveying the cameras when it happened. You and your mothers screams are still ringing in my ears. After so many years, it still feels like yesterday."

He nodded slightly to himself.

"That moment I made my decision. I couldn't let you stay there."

He closed his eyes tightly. Liz could see he felt guilty about something but for the life of hers, she couldn't understand for what.

"What happened, Red?"

"I went to your mother. I told her about my plan to get you both to safety. She agreed but made me promise her that if something happened to her, I would get you out eventually. The next day she was dead. A household accident. She broke her neck, falling from a ladder."

Now Liz could feel tears in the back of her eyes. She didn't know the woman but the fact that she died trying to get her daughter and herself to safety was just heartbreaking. So close to free herself from a man that…

"I usually don't make a mistake twice, darling. I learned the hard way that knowledge is dangerous. You had to lose your loving mother for me to learn this lesson."

Liz inched carefully nearer to the man beside her. He opened his eyes when he felt the bed move. He positioned a hand on her hip to prevent her leg to move the wrong way. She didn't mind.

"I don't blame you, Red." She whispered.

"She did what she felt was the best for her and her child. I would have done the same."

"No…she did it because I told her what I had planned. If I hadn't, she wouldn't have been acting differently. Rex wouldn't have noticed anything."

Liz shook her head. She couldn't see any fault in Red's actions. She was sure that her mother wouldn't have just up and left without any warning. Liz wouldn't, so she guessed her mother wouldn't either, but she didn't have the strength to argue right now.

"What happened then?"

"Your mother's funeral was a quiet affair. I attended from afar." He wouldn't tell Liz how she had stood alone at her mother's grave. How her father hadn't spared her a glance, walked away and just left the child to the care of a bodyguard, who finally had to drag the hysteric girl away.

"I couldn't find a way to get you out. It was all too obvious. Too dangerous. A few months later an opportunity presented itself to me. I was once again surveying the cameras and I saw Rex lose his temper with you. I will spare you the details. Obviously, a business plan hadn't gone well and only an hour later I saw a black car pulling up in front of the house. I knew they were there for revenge. I decided, with my wife's consent, to get you out of the house this night."

Red remembered his wife telling him that she wanted him to get Liz to safety, all the while cradling their own sleepy child in her arms. He had explained to her what he planned and she hadn't been happy but there was no other choice. The distraction was perfect and so was the opportunity

"Dembe, who at that time was not more than a little boy strolling after me…" he laughed at that particular memory. "…and I drove to Rex' house. It was practically down the street. We were shocked when we saw the first flames coming out of the lower windows."

Red gulped again, trying to erase the so horrifyingly similar memories from the resent firein Liz' hoise, before continuing.

"We saw Rex come out of the house, followed by his bodyguards. Can you imagine what I felt when I couldn't spot you anywhere?" Red looked at her with pain in his eyes but didn't wait for her reaction.

"We took the chance to run in and grab you. You weren't in your bed anymore. The fire had worked its way to your room faster as I anticipated and you were standing in your doorway, covered with black soot, clutching your bunny and coughing."

Red had gotten a faraway look in his eyes, clutching her hand harder. Liz squeezed back, hoping to get him out of his trance like state. It worked immediately and he resumed his tale with a slightly lighter tone than before.

"It didn't take us long to get out. You were in shock. Clinging to my neck with an iron grip. It was remarkable really."

He smiled and looked at her hand, which was still in his.

"You stayed with me and my family for a couple of days." Red set up slightly, not letting go of her hand. A calm smile played around his lips.

"You and my daughter have been a good match. She showed you around the house proudly and talked all the time about the games you two would play together."

Now Red's eyes saddened and Liz was fascinated by the variety of emotions she saw in his face and eyes over the last minutes. She had never witnessed such a thing before. It was beautiful and scary at the same time.

"We knew we couldn't keep you. I still don't know if your mother had told your father that I was the one planning to help you but what I did know was that Rex would look in my house for you eventually. I called Sam and the rest is history I guess. Your mind has chosen to forget everything that's happened before the adoption. I don't know if it will ever come back but I actually would prefer it didn't."

Liz watched him silently. She couldn't speak right now. She believed Red every word he said but it sounded like a dark fairy tale for her. With a knight in shining armor. She smiled softly and inched even nearer to Red. He was surprised to feel her warm body suddenly press against him and her head finding its resting space on his chest.

"Thank you Raymond Reddingtion."

The surprise on Red's face vanished, being exchanged for a soft look. He wrapped his arms around her carefully and dropped a small kiss on her hair.

"So why did you have this pinched face about you earlier?"

"Oh…" Red felt her mouth form a smirk.

"I was just wondering how to get to the toilet without moving my leg."

Chapter 11

An hour later Red woke up to the dim light in the room having disappeared, leaving only darkness. He could still feel Liz' warmth at his side, so he relaxed and waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark. The truth was out and she was still here. She didn't run. Well…even if she wanted to she wasn't really in any condition to do but that was beside the point. What was most surprising for him was that he didn't either. He couldn't tell her about the death of his family though. Maybe never. It would hurt her and that was obviously the last thing he wanted.

Slowly his eyes could make out the furniture in the room and the drawn curtains. It was time for him to get into his own room. After carrying Liz to and from the bathroom, she had asked him to stay with her until she fell asleep. He didn't plan on falling asleep too.

Slowly Red slid his arm from under Liz' head and sat up on the bed. Liz moved behind him and he heard a groan when she moved her leg. Red sighed and stood up, stretching luxuriously. As lean as a cat, Red moved through the dark room, finding his discarded clothing items. With not more than a little creak of the door, Red slid out of the room. The two bodyguards, if they saw his state of undress, didn't let anything show on their faces. One of them went inside the room to resume his vigil.

Red padded silently to his room on his socks and closed the door silently. His wristwatch told him it was only 6 p.m. and that meant dinnertime. He freshened up and just opened his door when he was almost run over by Pedro.

"Yo, Mr. Red…I was looking for you."

"Good evening, Pedro. What can I do for you?"

Red's mind was already kissing the surely delicious dinner goodbye when it registered Pedro's serious expression.

"We found a bug."

Red's hand wandered to his neck, rubbing in the hope to get his nervously jerking muscle to relax.

"Where?"

"On your wrecked car and your second car which you left at home. My boys didn't have the chance to comb through Miss Keens house yet but I foretell nothing good."

"Is there any chance they know where we are right now?"

Pedro shrugged his shoulders with a lost look on his face.

"Honestly, Boss?"

"No…lie to me, please." Red's voice was dripping with sarcasm and made Pedro cringe.

"I don't know what to expect. It seems like they are everywhere. I mean how is it possible they got through your security and planted not one but TWO bugs on your cars?"

"If I knew they would not have come that far, Pedro."

Pedro's lips drew down, nodding and agreeing silently.

"And now?" he finally asked?

"Call the Woodman and tell him to find the dog in the forest we crashed. There is a picture of him in Liz' bedroom. His name is Hudson. I want him found. Yesterday, understood. Bring him here."

"You know my number, Boss. If you need anything else. Call."

Red's hand landed on Pedro's shoulder, shaking it slightly in a friendly manner.

"Thank you my friend. We'll keep in touch."

Red listened deep in thoughts how the heavy footsteps grew fainter and fainter.

That's how they could follow us so easily, Red realized palling a bit. He was just praying that they weren't able to follow them here. But in light of the fact that the meeting was already fixed and he had Dembe, the chances that Rex would risk a trespass on foreign ground were rather small.

Instead of the dining room, Red directed his steps to the conference room. Another check of his emails wouldn't hurt and he should call Mr. Kaplan and tell her about the news.

xxxxxxxx

_At Rex' Cottage…_

"They found thee bugs."

"It doesn't matter. Red will come."

Rex looked back at Marcus, noticing the silly grin on his face.

"What? Are you practicing for a model job now with this ugly smile?"

"No, sir." The smile disappeared. "I just wanted to inform you that there are still video cameras in the safe house they are in."

A broad smile, which made Rex' eyes reduce to slits, showed suddenly on his face.

"Really? They didn't find them? Well, a little bit of extra information cannot hurt, can it?"

Marcus put a small black device on the desk before his boss and gestured towards it.

"They don't have any tone and you can't record, but you can switch between her bedroom, the dining room and the hall."

"Not Reddington's bedroom?"

"No. We had a technical failure."

"I see you cameras are just like you. Now leave."

Marcus left, closing the door and pausing for a moment behind it. Sometimes he was getting frustrated by Rex' behavior but he paid well and it kept his family over the surface…and from the radar of the clients he had…well…dealt with. He shook his head in resignation and finally walked off.

Rex meanwhile was staring at the still figure in bed. The night vision camera showed everything in green but it didn't matter. His daughter was beautiful. Just like her mother had been. When she vanished, he hadn't known for years what had happened to her. If she was even alive. The fire had destroyed the whole house but his man were never able to find any DNA from his daughter, although he made him go through every single dust particle. When one of his clients told him that he may have seen her had been skeptical at first but put some man on the job of finding her anyway. The only thing he did know for certain was, that Raymond Reddington had tried to steal his wife and daughter before. The meeting between his wife and Red had been recorded on a surveillance camera and so there was only one thing to do to prevent it from happening.

For this act of betrayal, Rex had had his revenge on Reddington only a year later. But he still couldn't say what had happened to his daughter. Only last year one of his spies that was following Red, informed him about Reddington's regular meetings with an unknown woman. From this point, it had been only two months until he had known everything about her life. From the research itself, he wouldn't have been able to proof her true identity. Someone had taken every precaution to let her distant past disappear. The pictures however, that his people brought to him were all he needed. It was Elizabeth. Now Elizabeth Keen and she looked just like her mother. And to his amusement, she was a still wet behind the ears FBI agent. What a shame. He always thought blood was thicker than water…but maybe her profession could be useful. Besides the other things she could offer and surely didn't even know about yet. From all he heard, she didn't remember anything from before her adoption.

Red let his index finger trace the form of his daughter and smiled. He just needed a good strategy. Ultimately, a criminal was a criminal and Red had been somehow able to sway her to his side.

tbc...


	12. Chapter 12

Hey ya:) Thank you all for the reviews, favs and follows:) I felt motivated to write another chapter rather fast;) So...we are getting near the big final meeting...but we are not there yet;) I need some more Lizzington before we get to the action part again:) Hope you'll like it:) Dont forget to let me know what ya think:)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show or the characters and don't make any money with the story. Just wanna have some fun :)

* * *

Chapter 12

Two days later Red was on his way to Liz room, carrying a glass of her now favourite lemonade. It was late afternoon and his attire looked as lazy as he felt. Sleeves crumbled up and no tie. Red knew the relaxed mood was about to end the moment he told Liz what was going to happen in the next few weeks or months.

Without knocking, Red opened the door to her room and shooed the bodyguard out.

"Here you go, sweetheart. Fresh lemonade with a straw. Can I bring you anything else`"

"What happened?"

Her dead panned question surprised him, but he managed to keep his face in confused scowl.

"What should have happened? I brought you something to drink…"

"Red…" a warning glare accompanied the rather hard tone.

"I know you think you are the only one who knows everything about everyone, especially me, and that you are the master of reading people but you seem to forget that, though not overly experienced, I AM a profiler after all." Huffing sulkily, she drew a deep breath and the glare made room for a proud look on her face.

"Just so you know: I do recognize some of your behavioral patterns and I AM able to interpret them…sometimes. So spill the beans. You are entirely too nice right now."

"But I am always nice to you, darling."

Liz snorted humorlessly, not looking away from him.

"Alright. You got me."

"Ha, see…I actually know you."

Red laughed and handed her the glass.

"I have the outmost trust in your abilities as a profiler, but sometimes you let yourself be distracted by your emotions." Although he tried to make it sound as light as possible, he could see Liz wasn't baying it at all.

"So what you're saying is that you would trust me if I weren't a wuss?"

Red shook his head, lifting her head slightly with two fingers under her chin.

"If I wouldn't trust you, you wouldn't be here right now."

That sentence ended the conversation, leaving Liz drinking and Red sitting down at the edge of the bed once more.

"We have to try to get some weight on your leg today." He said seriously. Liz swallowed the tasty drink and beamed up at Red.

"You mean I will be able to walk to the bathroom on my own again?"

"Whoho…" Red stopped her excitement with a hand to her shoulder, squeezing gently.

"I don't think you will be able to walk quiet yet. Ehm…" he paused, uncertain of how to explain the situation to her without making it sound worse than it was.

"Did you hear what the doctor said about your leg the day we came here?"

At her shake of her head he continued slowly.

"You will need physiotherapy. You will be off the leg for at least a couple of weeks. Maybe a month…or two. "

Liz gaped at him. Two months? What about their work? What about Sunday?"

"I am sure it won't take that long Red. I was already flexing my toes without pain and I could bent the leg a little bit without bawling like an idiot."

Red hated to destroy the hope her eyes still held, but it had to be said.

"You won't be able to walk more than a few hobbling paces until you get the therapy, which can be only started when the wound healed enough to not tear again. If everything goes well, you can start in two weeks and then it will take approximately three to six weeks, depending on the condition of the muscle and sinews the therapist will come upon."

A defiant look had appeared on Liz face halfway through his explanation.

"So what? I am supposed to wait here on Sunday? And then? You want a new partner?"

"Don't be silly, Lizzie. I've never said…"

"Oh now I am not only a cripple but also a…"

Before she could finish, a warm hand came down on her mouth and blocked any further words.

The rational side in her knew that she was just taking out her frustration on Red and that it wasn't really fair, but the little voice in her ear told her that he would have no use for her now. At least besides the obvious connection and feeling of obligation towards her because of it.

"I don't want to hear one more word about this if you want to be irrational and blind to the truth, is that clear?" his tone was hard but honest and Liz could see anger in his eyes. Well this is a first, she thought. Red has been all kind of thinks towards her. Frustrated, irritated, smug, mocking, hell even sympathetic but never angry. She shook of his hand and lowered her gaze.

"I'm sorry, Red. I just…" she searched for words, shaking her head from side to side in helplessness.

"I want to be helpful. It's my fault Dembe has been kidnapped. Who knows what they are doing to him right now and I am not even able to kick their behinds for it when I get the chance."

Red's demeanor softened at hearing her words.

"Sweetheart, I am going to say it just once, all right? It is not your fault. How could it be? You don't even know this man, you were just a child when I took you from him and you want to blame yourself for this? Lizzie, think!" Both stared at each other. Red could see tears welling up in Liz' eyes and cringed inwardly at that. After he told her about their past she never showed and emotional distress. He knew it would eventually come.

"You can cry, darling. Don't feel ashamed about it. I will be there to hold you."

To his astonishment, Liz nodded but swallowed her tears with only one lonely teardrop escaping and making its wet path over her cheek.

"No, I don't want to cry. You saved my life by taking me from my father. I don't need to cry because of that. But Red, promise me that you will take me with you on Sunday. I have to be there…I need to."

This promise was something that Red could give without having to break it in the end. If he came without Liz, Dembe and possibly himself would be dead instantly.

"I promise. And I also promise that I will be there for you every step of the way. Always. And if you want to I am going to organize a big "surprise" welcome back party when you are finished with your therapy."

"Wow…don't get too crazy, Red."

The laughter in her voice showed him, that for now she would be ok.

Ten minutes later both were ready for her first venture out of bed on her own legs. Red had helped her to sit on the edge of the bed, legs dangling down and feet touching the soft carpet. He had seen her grimacing a few times while moving the leg but she hadn't made a sound, so they continued. Red was crouched in front of her and her hands were holding on to his shoulders.

"I will pull you up with me and you make sure to only use your right leg to stand."

Liz nodded bravely. Inside, she felt unsure and vulnerable. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her clothes were hanging on her slender form. Her own clothes had been delivered yesterday evening, but she had felt comfortable in Red's loose shirt and shorts, but now she regretted not wearing anything more fitting. Finally, she nodded and tensed her muscles for his next move.

Without ceremony, Red grasped her arms by the elbows and stood up, pulling her upwards. The first joyous moment of being in a vertical position again, quickly made room for panic when Liz started feeling her knee buckle. Her hands flailed desperately, finally getting a grip with one hand on Red's forearm and with the other on his golden colored vest.

"Ah sweetheart…I would love to see you throw yourself at me more often but this really doesn't suite you." Although he was shamelessly mocking her, he held fast on to her and brought her nearer to his hard chest.

"You're a jerk." She mumbled embarrassed. Liz really couldn't get over the fact that he was always able to get under her skin. No matter if it was a compliment, rebuke or mockery, he always got her to react. Embarrassment, anger and sheepishness were a common thing for her to feel with him near. Normally she would just ignore people like him and don't even think twice about what's been said, but with him it was different. Somehow, she was different with him. If her steadily growing feelings for him were a cause, she didn't know but she did know that they were growing faster and faster-especially after he told her what happened in the past and that made him her soft spot. Just like she was his. A dangerous concoction, she thought.

His low voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"Yes I am."

Liz felt the unbelievable urge to apologies and reassure him that he wasn't a jerk but she knew that he actually was, so she clamped her mouth shut and straightened a bit, trying out her good leg again.

"Oh…don't feel bad about it, darling, I've been called worse and from your lips an insult always sounds like a compliment, anyway." He grinned cheekily down at her and loosened his grip. Liz blushed uncontrollably in return and ducked her face down, pretending to be interested in her foot. Red's grin remained firmly on his face, while he let his hand land on her left hip.

"Try to put your foot down. Don't overdo it. Just try to stand on it."

Liz obeyed and slowly lowered her left foot to the ground, not putting any weight on it though.

"Go on. Try it."

When he saw her hesitation, Red reassuringly stroked a thumb over the skin on her hip.

"I won't let you fall. I promise."

"I know." She breathed and finally started to lean on her injured leg. Almost immediately, it started to tremble and a searing pain shot through her body. She bit back a groan, biting hard on her lower lip and holding back unbidden tears.

"A little bit more." Red goaded with a demanding tone.

Once again Liz obeyed. She could feel sweat starting to form and she could almost feel the blood draining out of her face, leaving her lips tingling and dark spots dancing in her eyes. Before she could tell Red that she wanted to stop, he had positioned his hands under her arms and pushed her gently backwards, until she was sitting on the bad.

"I guess that is enough excitement for the first time." He murmured and pushed the glass of lemonade into her hand, coaxing her to drink.

"Breathe deeply, Lizzie. Breathe through the pain."

When Liz felt her heart rate starting to normalize and the funny sensation in her lips disappear, she finally looked up, into Red's eyes.

"You did good, darling."

A meek snort escaped her and she laughed.

"Good for a new born maybe."

Liz watched Red's expression change into something she could only describe as a wise look.

"Then consider this the beginning of your new life."

_Outside the cottage…_

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Marcus?"

"It doesn't matter if it is a good idea or not, it's what Rex wants and so this is what Rex gets."

Silence spread in the small car that stood in the forest, just outside the fence of the safe house.

"I mean there are only two days left, so is it really necessary?"

Marcus turned abruptly and shoved the package he held into his passengers hands.

"You volunteered for this job. You want the money? So shut up and do as Rex says."

He watched the passenger nod, open the door and climb out of the car, walking briskly back to the house.

tbc...

* * *

Sooo...what do ya think...who is the mole? I haven't made up my mind yet:)


	13. Chapter 13

So, here we are at Chapter 13:) We step it up a notch so that we are prepared for the big showdown. Maybe one or two chapters are standing between us and the big day;) THanks to all the readers that reviewed and fav'ed and followed:) You make my day;)

Like always: Let me know what you think and answer please one question: read or nor read?;) You'll understand what I mean when you read the chapter:)

Have fun!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show or the characters and don't make any money with the story. Just wanna have some fun :)

* * *

Chapter 13

It was Friday evening and Red was sitting in Liz' bedroom, keeping her company while she picked at her dinner. He wasn't particularly happy with the amount she ate for the last few days. Even his not existing pet bird would eat more.

"Eat up, Lizzie. You still have to grow and get strong." He quipped, not looking up from his newspaper. He felt her glare on his skin and smiled silently.

"Don't patronize me, ok?" She angrily bit back and shoved the half-eaten dinner far away from her on the trey, signaling she was done. Red noted it, but didn't comment. He couldn't force-feed her after all. Mulling this thought over for a minute, he decided that he in fact COULD force-feed her and smiled once again in satisfaction.

Liz was still pouting and Red was still happy with his conclusion, when someone knocked timidly on the door.

"Come in." Liz growled, in spite of Red's look that clearly told her to behave.

"Good evening." Lucy's head appeared in the doorway and she smiled at both of them.

"There was a package delivered for you . It is in the parlor on the desk."

Red's brows furrowed. No one knew he was here besides Pedro and the owner of the house. Maybe Pedro had found something but had no time to come himself.

"Whom is it from?"

"There's a name on it but I don't remember. Something like Pepe or Perro."

"Pedro?"

The maid nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yeah, that was the name."

"Thank you, Lucy. I will look into it shortly."

After Lucy excused herself and closed the door, Red looked to Liz to make sure she would be ok for a few minutes alone.

"Go on, Red. I don't need a babysitter." She huffed and looked away. Red could only sigh, but didn't

want to start a fight, so he simply nodded and moved out of the room and into the parlor.

The parlor wasn't too far from their rooms and Red made it there in only a few seconds. It was a spacious room with a lot of antic décor. The floor was mainly hardwood but a bordeaux rogue in the middle of the room, brought a little bit of color into the space. Red saw the package on a side table, which was standing under a massive vintage mirror with golden frames. He looked at it from all sides but couldn't see anything suspicious. Plain brown paper was wrapped around it and it was of medium size. He refrained from shaking it, since he didn't want to break anything frail that might be inside. Slowly he unwrapped the paper and in sight came a black box, which looked like a shoe box but was made of plastic. Red let he paper fall to the ground carelessly and opened the shiny lid.

His eyes grew huge. The beeping sound that sounded when the lid opened fully pierced his ears and echoed in his brain like a jackhammer.

The red digits on a monitor inside the box showed a number that made his blood run cold.

00:10

Like a car in an emergency break, his brain made a full stop and his instinct took over. The box clattered heavily when he set it back down on the table and his body made a violent turn in direction of the closed door.

But it was too late and he knew it.

Panic rose inside of him, sweat fell down his forehead and his muscles worked hard to get his legs to work through the fear and out of the room. But as he already knew…it was too late.

His ears heard a faint click and his body stopped moving forward and instead hit the ground in an attempted to cover all the vital parts of his body. The moment his knees hit the wooden floor, the explosion behind him deafened his ears and the blazing hotness touched his back and made him grit his teeth as hard as he could. His eyes clenched close and his arms flew over his head, while his body curled into a fetal position. As fast as the noises had started, it also ended. Suddenly there was silence and Red slowly brought his head up from the floor, astonished that he was actually still alive or let alone conscious. The room was full of gray smoke and the curtains had caught fire. The table was darkened but other than that, there wasn't too much damage. Neither on the room, nor Red himself.

A miracle, was his first thought, but when he was able to get his thoughts into order again, there was something else that popped into his mind. This wasn't meant to kill. As wasn't the bomb in Lizzie's house. It was the same MO. It was a warning. A joke, really. Rex.

Somewhere in the distance, he could hear loud voices. A banging and then the door sprang open, with Christopher and Liz' two bodyguards in the doorway, looking horrified.

"What the hell happened?" Christopher's voice boomed. Red found it funny that he heard him as if through water. He was sure that otherwise he would be getting a migraine instantly. His eyes fell on the bodyguards coming into the room slowly, looking around like children in a candy shop. What were they doing here? Where was Liz?

"You!..." His voice cracked and he coughed violently. "What are you…doing here?" Another huge gulp of air and he continued his tirade. "There is an explosion and you leave your posts? Are you all completely inadequate of doing your jobs? Where is Elizabeth?"

He staggered to his feet, gaining his balance rather quickly and stepped towards them.

"We were the only ones in the house. The others are outside." One of the giants tried to explain but to no avail. Red was furious. If it were possible, steam would have come through his ears and nose.

"And BOTH of you leave her side?" He shook his head and walked, slightly bent to the door.

"You are unprofessional morons. This will have consequences. I promise you that."

He was out of his mind with worry. Liz was alone, after a bomb from Rex went off. She was not able to walk and get help if she was in need of it. He was concentrating so hard on getting to her, that he didn't even notice the sticky fluid running down his back.

The door was closed. He grabbed the doorknob and his blood started to boil anew when the door didn't budge.

"LIZ!"

He was straining to hear something and finally her panicked voice floated into his half hearing ears.

"Oh god Red."

The door vibrated under his touch and he imagined she was banging against it. The poor girl was probably balancing on one leg while trying to get out.

"I am here, sweetheart. Relax. I will get you out of there in no time."

The door vibrated again and he let his hands slide over the barrier in front of him.

"RED! What happened? Are you all right? What's going on?" He heard the strain in her voice, the waver. Tears?

"Christopher!" he shouted as loud as his dry throat allowed him to.

Not a minute later, the man appeared at his side, his hair looking a bit out of place for once.

"Get me the damn key! Whose bright idea was it to lock her in the room?"

Christopher fumbled with a huge collection of keys on a ring and Red saw a slight tremor in his hands. Interesting. His heart started to calm, now that he was sure that Rex apparently hadn't come for her and the bomb hadn't been just a distraction to get to her.

Once again Liz pounded on the door and he could hear her more clearly now.

"RED!"

"We're on it." He replied and patted the door out of lack of any other possible ways to calm her. When he saw Christopher trying to free one silver key, he impatiently grasped the whole ring out of his hands and simply inserted the key into the lock.

Before he even registered the door opening, a body collided into his, hugging him in a death grip around the neck. He winced lowly, when the arms brushed his back. But he was distracted by the sniffles coming from the woman in his arms who was pressing her face into his neck.

"Oh my god Red. I thought that was it. I thought we would die now. That they had come for us."

"Shh…everything is fine. You're safe. I am here." He closed his eyes in sheer relief. Her warm body against his was draining the rest of panic out of his body and all left was a feeling of affection and…pain.

Liz had her eyes pinched together and was trying to get her breathing under control. After she had heared the explosion, she had bolted upright in bed and attempted to get up. Of course her bodyguard had told her not to move but who would honestly expect her just to stay in bed and wait? When she saw him hurry out and heard the lock turn, her brain sopped to work properly. She was in complete panic mode and tumbled out of the bed. Getting to the door was a painful act, but finally, hopping the rest of the way on her good leg, she made it there and her fear had been confirmed. The door was locked. And Red was somewhere out there. What if Rex had decided to surprise them and found a way to get into the safe house? What if he would come for her? Oh god…What if Red was already dead? She felt tears falling down her cheeks and she was screaming her lungs out but there was no response until she heard Red's voice. Pure bliss.

Now she could breathe again but Liz couldn't get her body to cooperate enough to let go of the man.

"C'mon, Lizzie. You need to be in bed." a soft whisper in her ear relaxed her even more and she loosened her grip a fraction.

"I was so scared, Red. I thought you were dead…I…"

"No more of that." Red stopped her trail of thoughts. "First, we have to get you in bed again."

Liz lifted her head and looked into his eyes, smiling crookedly.

"Is that an offer?"

"Oh Lizzie." She could feel his laugh rumble in his chest and she felt even better now. Before she could suggest hopping back to bed, she was lifted into Red's arms and carried swiftly into the room.

When he was lowering her to the sheets, Liz' hand grazed his lower back and she stiffened. Slowly she pulled her hand in front of her face and stared with wide eyes at it.

"You're bleeding, Red. You're hurt. Let me see. Sit down." She demanded and was grasping for his hands tightly to pull him on the bed, but Red resisted, shaking his head.

"It's only a superficial injury and I don't want to soil your sheets. Blood is really hard to get out, you know?" although his gentle voice calmed her down somewhat, she still had concern written all over her face, but it also showed determination and Red knew that he wouldn't be able to deny her any wishes.

"Sit." Was the only thing she said.

He sighed, turned around and carefully sat down on the edge. He felt her hands, ghosting soflty over his shoulders and heard her little gasp.

"You got dirt on my shirt already so we will have to do laundry anyway. Now, take off your vest, shirt and undershirt please." Her voice was now soft and caring. How he had missed a presence in his life, preferably female, who would contribute this to it. He obliged and slowly discarded the three items, not even blushing the slightest bit when he finally sat with a naked torso next to her.

"Red…" Liz' voice faded and her breath hitched. "We should call Dr. Barners."

"I am sure I don't need a doctor…I'll just take a shower."

Liz's hand appeared on his shoulder.

"Do it for me, ok?"

Red's back was partly covered in small blisters and partly in Red spots. Some of them were missing skin and bleeding. Liz closed her eyes and swallowed hard.

"Alight, sweetheart. I'll call him in a minute." He grabbed her hand, still on his shoulder, and squeezed in reassuringly.

"Tell me what happened, Red." She whispered, with her lips dangerously near his still sensitive ears.

"The package was a bomb." He said without beating around the bush. "I know it was Rex' little present for me. The bomb wasn't built to kill. Worst case would have been a lost finger or hand an d bad burns. I was lucky though. My brain didn't interfere with my instincts and I was able to get a good distance away from the bomb. And those…" he gestured to his back. "Are relatively minor, compared to losing a limb."

Liz just wanted to argue when Christopher chose the moment to come through the door, holding the brown paper Red had unwrapped from the box in his hands.

"Mr. Reddington. There is a message."

Both Red and Liz looked at him startled and Christopher came to the bed, carefully holding the paper out to Liz.

"It is for you Miss Keen."

Before Red could snatch it from his hands, Liz had been able to take it from the man.

"This isn't important now." She said, putting the paper aside without glancing at it.

"Christopher, can you call Dr. Barners. He has to come immediately."

Christopher didn't move. Looking confused from Liz to Red and back. He started feeling uncomfortable under Liz' hard stare and fidgeted with one of his sleeves.

"Ehm…Mr. Reddingtion, you said we shouldn't take orders…"

"Do as she says." Red interrupted, not even looking up at him. From the corner of his eye though, he could see the normally slow man, almost run out of Lizzie's room.

"Wow Lizzie. You actually made the man squirm under your determined stare."

"So what? He's apparently a whimp."

His belly laugh made her grin, but confused her at the same time. She hadn't spent so much time with Christopher yet. He was usually trailing Red.

"_Apparently_ you haven't seen him move the last few days. I am trying to get him to walk faster than a snail for days…and I won't mention his hearing abilities. He always fails to hear my orders the first two times I make them. You seem to be intimidating him." Red chuckled, looking over his shoulder at Liz. "Maybe I should take you to interrogations more often. I may be losing my touch."

Liz patted his shoulder in a friendly manor and said, "I don't think so." But to what exactly she didn't know herself. Going with Red and spending more time with him wouldn't be such a bad idea at all. But did she want to see the end of the interrogations? Besides, Red losing his touch? Pffft….never.

"Maybe you should really go take a shower before Dr. Barners arrives." She suggested gently, her fingers still following an even to herself unknown pattern on his skin. Her eyes stopped on a tattoo on his right shoulder blade though. A pierced heart with a smaller heart overlapping the bigger. She kept her mouth shut. For this would be more time later. Preferably after Sunday. Suddenly Red stood up with a low wince and turned around to her. The muscled torso and the smooth skin immediately mesmerized her. Her mouth water and she had to gulp so she wouldn't drool**.**

She noticed the amused spark in his eyes and knew she got caught. Her cheeks flushed red and she lowered her head.

"I'll eh…wait here…for you." She stuttered and was thankful that Red didn't choose to tease her. He just carefully walked to the door, gesturing to the paper beside her.

"I know and do me a favor dear and don't read it without me, ok?"

Liz nodded and watched him walk out of her room. A deep sigh escaped her lips. This whole excitement left her feeling drained and exhausted. Her eyes wandered lazily to the brown paper and she bit her lower lip. So tempting. It looked simple enough and not dangerous at all…it wouldn't hurt anyone if she glanced at it and Red hadn't outright forbidden her to read it…just asked her to wait.

Well…Decisions, decisions. Her fingers tapped nervously on the blanket and her lip started to hurt from worrying it vigorously. Her gaze jumped to the still open door and the bodyguards by now positioned there once again. Maybe Red wouldn't even notice…

tbc...


	14. Chapter 14

Ok guys...do not panic but this is the second last chapter(made it extra long so you wouldnt be too sad;))! I dont know how many of you are still reading this story but my own fingers and brain cells are already itching for a new Lizzington story:)

But of course we have to survive this one with our characters first, right;) Well...this is mostly a Lizzington chapter:) So have fun with it and please let me know what ya think and what you wish for in the last chapter;) I am open for everything:)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show or the characters and don't make any money with the story. Just wanna have some fun :)

* * *

Chapter 14

Red grimaced when he twisted around to look at his back in the mirror. That didn't look good, but he had worse. There would be some scarring but he didn't mind that. Every scar told a story and he liked stories. A knock on the door startled him out of the dark thoughts that started to float into his mind. He gave his image one more look and walked to the door, knowing already who it would be. He would recognize this knock anywhere.

"Good evening, Dr Barners." He smiled and gestured him inside.

"My goodness, Red. No wonder the poor girl was so flustered and nervous when I visited a few minutes ago. I assume you flaunted yourself around her room like that too."

"Flaunting? Dear Dr. I do not flaunt…I simply am. That's enough."

Dr. Barners suppressed a loud laugh and dragged Red by the elbow in direction of a chair.

"Our dear Miss Elizabeth already told me what to expect and that you were in your I-am-fine mood, so please don't say anything…I will see for myself how fine you are."

In the last second, Red could hold his eyes back from rolling. He sat down on the plastic chair, turning his back to his friend.

"Well…I saw worse on you."

"That's what I told her."

"Right. You do know she isn't used to seeing such injuries on her loved ones on a daily basis?"

Red heard Dr. Barners open his trademark leather case and rummaging through it.

"Loved ones?" Red huffed. "Did you read too many mushy books again? Sometimes you obsess a little bit, you know that right?"

"You know exactly what I am talking about, Reddington." The sentence was followed by Dr. Barners pressing a disinfectant non too gently against one of the open blisters. Red left out a snarl at the pain, but didn't say anything. Instead Dr. Barners continued.

"You full well know what effect you have on women, let alone a young girl like her. She has been through a lot…she might be swayed easily."

"She is NOT a girl. She is a woman. And I am NOT trying to sway her. I care for her and I am looking out for her. I protect her. You make it sound as if I am some perverse little…"

"That's not what I am saying, Red." Dr. Barners interrupted and once again cleaned a blister painfully.

"I am merely advising you to tread carefully. You have this magnificent strong aura around you and it makes people sometimes do things…well…faster than they are ready to do them." He sighed, putting ointment on the wounds.

"I actually like her; Red. Don't hurt her."

"Is that a threat?" Red growled, not turning around. The doctor's chuckle lifted the mood a little bit.

"Yes, it is."

"Good."

Red smiled completely satisfied with the answer. And another man Lizzie was able to wrap around her little finger. And Dr. Barners accused HIM of having an aura around him that put women under a spell. Right….

"I have no intention of hurting her." Red confessed seriously. "I would do anything for her."

"I know." Barners answered worriedly. "And that's the part where I tell you not only to not hurt Elizabeth, but also be careful to not get hurt yourself. Don't invest your already broken heart into something that can never be-and I am not saying THIS can't be, mind you, cause I really root for you two-but If something happens…the pieces that are left of your heart will shatter into dust."

Dr. Barners had dressed Red's back while he spoke and put the last Band-Aids on the blisters.

"I don't even know why we are speaking about this." Red sighed. "But just so you know, I never intended for any kind of feelings to blossom. On either side and I don't know if it isn't just some kind of hero-worship on Lizzie's part. I just wanted to protect her. And no it is too late anyway. Without Elizabeth Keen, there is no Raymond Reddington. At least not in this form."

Dr. Barners nodded with a surprised but sullen expression on his face.

"Maybe you should try talking to her with your back turned. You seem to be chattier this way." He handed Red a clean undershirt that was lying nearby.

"I wish you both all the luck in the world. You will need it. But you also deserve it."

"LIZZIE deserves it. No matter what she decides in that aspect, I will follow her lead."

Red turned to the man and saw him smile knowingly at him.

"Tell her goodbye from me. I have to scoot. I have another appointment in only half an hour."

"I will, and thank you."

"You're very welcome."

Before he closed the door, Dr. Barners stuck his head back into the room.

"I will have someone bring a wheelchair tomorrow morning. I am sure Elizabeth looks forward to get out of the bed. She actually told me about your exercise today. It's a good sign she could put at least a little bit of weight on the leg already."

Red nodded and turned to his wardrobe, while Dr. Barners closed the door.

Funny, Red thought dryly. He always thought this conversation would have been between Dembe and himself. How times could change…soon enough Dembe would be back and they could talk properly about this matter. Right now, it was distracting him. He needed a clear head and he needed to prepare Liz for it. She had been avoiding talking about her father since he told her about him but now it was time.

Once he had a crisp clean new suit on, he felt more like himself again and was ready to have a little talk with Lizzie. She must be wondering where he was already.

Liz' door was still open and he went in confidently. He noticed instantly that Liz was sitting in fresh sheets and a new pajama. Good. At least someone was working around here. He needed to do something nice for Lucy in the future.

"How are you?" Liz asked the moment her eyes found his. He slandered to the bed and patted her good leg through the thick blanket. "I am fine. I told you it was only superficial. Nothing to worry about." He saw her eyes narrowing and she leaned closer to him.

"Then why have you this worried look on your face?"

"We have to talk."

Liz let herself fall back into the mountain of pillows, puffing a breath out.

"Oh boy. That's how it always starts and then they say goodbye and have a good life on their own."

Re smirked at her, shaking his head.

"Where do you always get those ideas?"

"Life, Red. Or more precisely: MY life."

"We will have to talk about this." Red told her seriously, sitting down in the chair he occupied before he went to open the box. He shuffled the chair closer to the bed for the conversation to follow.

"You avoided the topic of your father with a, I must admit, almost genius like success but now we have to talk about him. We have to talk about Sunday. We need a plan and I need your help."

"You need my help? Shouldn't you be butting heads with Mr. Kaplan or Christopher? Or at least brood the plan out in a dark room all by yourself?"

Red smacked his lips and scratched the top of his head with his thumb.

"I am not going to go into the lion's den with Mr. Kaplan or Christopher but with you. We both have to be prepared." He inhaled deeply. When Liz didn't protest, he continued.

"First things first though. Let's see what your daddy left behind." He gestured to the paper, still lying at the same spot it has when he left earlier.

"I see your curiosity didn't get the best of you. I am impressed." Liz blushed. She had decided to wait for Red. Just once, she wanted to do exactly what he said she should do…and Dr. Barner's visit had interrupted her anyway and then her courage had just gone out the window. You could never know when Red suddenly appear and scare you half to death. But it was embarrassing and to some degree irritating that Red knew her so well.

"Nooo…it didn't." was her only reply, after thrusting the paper into his direction.

"It's for you." His low voice growled, not reaching for the paper. Liz hesitated a moment and then smiled thinly, turning the paper inside out, so she could peel the thin brown envelope off the paper. Under it, she could see something scribbled on the material and it was addressed to Red. She handed him the paper wordlessly. When he didn't look at it, her eyebrows rose questioningly.

"Don't you want to read yours first? It may be more interesting than mine. I think there will be just some more threats and mocking for me."

Liz sensed his hesitation was real and not just a maneuver to get her to read first. So she complied. Slowly she unfolded the paper and looked at the writing inside. A neat handwriting and more text than she had expected. She cleared her throat, and started reading aloud.

_My beloved Elizabeth,_

_I know that you have no idea who I am besides the fact that I am your biological father, and what I want from you, but let me tell you this: I was looking for you all those years, since Raymond Reddington kidnapped you. I never gave up. My dear daughter, I have yearned for the day I could finally meet you. Look into your eyes and see once again your mother in them. You look just like her, sweetheart. Forgive me for it, but I've been watching you for a while now and I noticed that Reddington inserted himself into your life again. Do not make the mistake to trust him. He wants to groom you into his pawn. He won't stop until you are a mere servant of his. Let me help you get out of his grasp. I will do and get you anything you ask for, as long as you at least consider the possibility of returning to me. I am so sorry I had to reach for such extreme measures, but I didn't know how else to sidestep Reddington and get your attention, make you listen to me and maybe believe me. I promise you there will come no harm to Dembe and if you wish, neither to Reddington, if you just give me a second chance of being a father._

_I love you always,_

_Your father Rex. _

"He's trying to manipulate you." Red shot out, nervously folding one leg over the other.

"What? You mean like you do?"

Liz instantly regretted her words when she saw the hurt flash over his features.

"I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No…you are right. I was manipulating you to make you trust me."

"Because I didn't want to listen. You wanted the best for me." She felt slightly better, seeing a small smile on his lips and his eyes softening.

"Never saw that coming, Lizzie. You defending me…against yourself, none the less."

Liz lowered her eyes in embarrassment. She wouldn't tell him that her opinion of him had massively changed over the last few months. This would be also a talk for another time.

"Will you read yours?" she asked instead.

Red's intent gaze finally left her and lowered to the paper in his hand.

He didn't read it out loud. He skimmed through the lines by himself.

_Red,_

_Consider this little gift a warning that I always were and always will be a step ahead of you. I do not want you touching my daughter anymore, do not try to corrupt her even more than she already is. I know your ways Reddington and I will not tolerate it in regards of my daughter._

_I expect you to bring Elizabeth to the meeting point. Don't come armed, don't bring back up and remember that I have your right hand over here._

_With the best regards,_

_Rex_

"Red? Will you read it to me, please?"

Slowly Red stood up and walked with deliberate steps across the room to the window. She noticed his gaze wandering over the walls of the room as subtly as possible. He was starting to freak her out and she set up straighter in bed. When he turned his back to the window, his right hand gestured to the ceiling. Since he still hadn't spoken, she tried to let her search of the ceiling not seem that obvious. And suddenly she saw it. A little black box in the corner of the wall, where it was meeting the ceiling. They have been watched the whole time. Her face blanched and her eyes grew huge.

"I think I need to get a bath." Reddington's voice didn't show any waver or nervousness. There was a cold calmness about him. She nodded numbly and watched him walk out of the room. Liz tried to keep her body as relaxed as possible and her gaze away from the camera. She latched it on the letter in her hands and prayed that Red would come back soon with a good idea how to get rid of this thing.

She wasn't disappointed, because only five minutes later she saw Red appear in the doorway, holding a finger to his lips, signaling her to keep quiet. From under her lashes, Liz observed him getting out a small gun from behind his back and aim carefully at the camera.

Why use a spoon when you also could use a shovel, right? Nice approach Red, Liz thought smirking. She braced herself for the loud bang from the gun and was positively surprised when there was just a pop and the camera fell off the wall, crashing to the floor.

"Silencer. I thought it would be more convenient. Now we can talk." Red grumbled, stepping to the ruined camera on the floor and crouching down to see it better.

"It seems like it is only a vision feed." He stated, turning it around in his hands.

"We have a mole." He deadpanned, standing up stiffly, trying not to aggravate the skin on his back too much.

"How do you know that?" Liz questioned bewildered. She remembered, more vividly than she cared for, the consequences of the last time they had to deal with a mole and she didn't really want a repetition of this event.

In passing, Red slammed the door shut and sat heavily down into his chair. He handed the paper with the message to Liz and waited for her to read it.

"He couldn't know that I was touching you without surveying us here." Both were thinking the same thing. Touches were scars and more than innocent between them in public, so he couldn't be referring to that.

"My good friend built this safe house like a bastille. It is almost impossible for someone to install a camera in here…except this someone had free access to the house. The package is another evidence. No one knows we are here. Only Pedro and the staff of this house. I didn't even tell Mr. Kaplan our exact location."

"Who is it."

Red laughed, amused by her confidence in him.

"Dear Lizzie, I know a lot of things. Some of them I don't even want to know, but I have to tell you: I don't know everything. Weren't you the one who was telling me this repeatedly?"

Just to aggravate him, Liz rolled her eyes. To her disappointment, he didn't react and only stared at her.

"It doesn't matter right now anyway." He said, sighing heavily.

"I talked to Mr. Kaplan. We have a vague plan for Sunday but I want you to know that it is not bulletproof. There are a lot of holes that can rip the whole plan into shards."

He watched Liz nod in understanding and he started talking again, leaning forward a little bit.

"We know as a fact that Rex doesn't care for his people. Except for his, so called, inner circle he does not even know how they look like. He cares only for names and background. THIS is his weakness. As we speak Mr. Kaplan's man are infiltrating the cottage. They are supposed to take out the 6 guards around the property and will be posing as them. Tomorrow, you'll have to wear a chip, just like the one you got from the FBI. It's not detectible but will send audio to Mr. Kaplan's van. She will be waiting there with more of her man for the right moment to hit."

Red watched her reaction and he saw the questioning look on her face. He didn't say anything, waiting for the question to formulate in her head first.

"And…why don't they just work their way into the house and take them down WITHOUT us in there and probably at gunpoint?"

Red's lips pinched together and his hands, which were wrapped around the armrests, clamped down until his knuckles became white.

"Our man who are watching the cottage for days now, still were not able to find Dembe. They are holding him somewhere and I am sure he is heavily guarded."

"We have to make them get him into the same room with us." She said understanding dawning on her and received a satisfied nod from Red.

"We will have to wait till we are in the same room and have Rex distracted."

"And what are we going to do then? He seems like a determined man, so I don't think he will just give up because we ask nicely."

Red chuckled darkly and Liz couldn't help but feel a chill run over her back.

"My dear Lizzie. I know you tend to forget that I am actually a notorious criminal and it makes you even more adorable but et me tell you this: Rex took what's mine and hurt what's valuable to me. And he actually put a bomb into my house, hurting ME. This means not only war but it means my victory. There is no possible way I let him do that again or get away with it."

He paused, looking intently at her.

"It's a criminal thing, really. Forgiveness is not a part of our vocabulary."

Liz gulped. Although she knew this darkness she saw was not directed at her, she had a very faint feeling of fear running through her system, anyway. Red was right, with time flying by, she tended to forget more often that he was a brutal murderer and did not hesitate to kill or torture. She finally came to the conclusion, that this was entirely Red's fault. He was spoiling her with his gentle behavior towards her and made her forget about his line of work. She smiled, surprising Red, who lifted his brows in question.

"You are not scaring me, Red." She smiled even broader with a twinkle in her eye.

Red kept his eyes on her, while straightening out his legs and unclenching his hands. He got up from the chair and sat down on her bad, with his face only inches from Liz'. He felt her pulse pick up speed and her breath hitch. He titled his head to the side in curiosity. This reaction was expected but for another reason. Red had expected another flare of fear in her eyes and maybe perspiration breaking out on her forehead. To his surprise, there was no fear but a pretty blush on her cheeks.

"Oh Lizzie." He sighed in sudden realization, laughing softly, bending his had slightly and shaking it. He didn't say anything else. It wasn't the right time. If there would ever be, he'd need to have a talk with her. Dr. Barners was right, after all.

Liz didn't react and Red opted for a friendly pat on her right hand, which had found its way to his own forearm.

"Bed time, Lizzie."

Great change of subject, Red praised himself. He was stunned, when Liz actually moved down the bed, resting on her back and pulling the blanket up to her chin.

"You've been through much the last few days. Try to rest as much as possible. Tomorrow we will talk more about the plan."

"I was through much?" Liz asked incredulously. "I am not the one with holes in my back after surviving a bomb blast. And before that…I was napping the whole time while you got us out of the woods."

"Don't try to distract me, Liz. It won't work. You sleep." He smiled and leaned down to drop a small kiss on her cheek. Just when he was about to get up, Liz' grabbed his wrist tightly. Her mouth opened but nothing came out. Red looked at her expectantly. Patiently.

"Ehm…thank you." She said quietly and Red knew this wasn't what she wanted to say, but didn't push her about it. She needed to rest and he did too.

"Good night, sweetheart."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day floated by Red and Liz like a blur. Red had been locked in the conference room for several hours, talking to Mr. Kaplan, reviewing every little detail of their plan. He had seen Liz for only half an hour at breakfast and while bringing her back to her room. The wheelchair had been delivered early in the morning and getting Liz from room to room has become a lot easier for both of them. When he finally hung up the phone, he glanced at the old Victorian clock at the wall and heaved a sigh. 7 p.m. He had missed dinner.

Leaving the conference room, he noted Lucy dusting off the paintings in the hallway. He narrowed his eyes, finding it odd to see her here. He never saw her dusting this part of the house. Before he could think about it more deeply, Christopher walked up to him with a concerned look.

"I can't find Miss Keens bodyguards anywhere." He panted as if he had been running around for hours. Red didn't falter in his steps.

"That's because I relieved them off their duty. I think after the bomb we can assume that Rex doesn't really want to harm any of us. He actually waits for tomorrow. And besides…" he stopped, turning to Christopher. "News travel pretty fast around here. I am sure I will know immediately if someone tries to sneak in, right."

He saw Christopher's confused expression clear into an understanding one. Than it transformed into anger and disbelieve. At least he could read between the lines, Red thought.

"Are you implying that there is a mole amongst us? This is ridiculous."

"As ridiculous as a bomb getting through security?"

Christopher was speechless for a moment, but recovered quickly.

"And you don't think it would be wise to have guards around Miss Keen under those circumstances?"

As fast as a lightening flash, Red had the young man pinned to the wall, with his forearm pressing hard against his throat. His face didn't show any sign of distress and he smiled coldly at Christopher.

"I know how to take care of Lizzie. Don't you think I've thought this through? Whoever the mole is, he or she could have killer her on the first day we arrived here, if that would be Rex' desire. But as you can see: she's alive and I want it to stay that way. Your bodyguards do more damage than they help. "

Christopher tried to swallow and form words around his squished throat.

"Where…are…they?" Just when the charge in the air around them was becoming unbearable, Red grinned and drew closer until his face was right beside Christopher's.

"Don't worry. They are safe…for now."

As fast as he had attacked, Red let go of Christopher and walked off without a glance back.

Only fifteen minutes and a fast dinner later, his face was bright as a sunshine again, when he laid eyes on Lizzie, trying to maneuver the wheelchair through her bathroom door. She didn't notice him standing at the door, as she cursed quietly under her breath, when a wheel caught on the door frame.

"Whoa…" she exclaimed when the wheelchair suddenly lurched backwards without her doing.

"Need a hand?" A familiar voice husked into her ear.

"You almost gave me a heart attack, Red. Don't sneak up on me like that."

He chuckled and positioned the wheelchair in the right angle, so that she could easily wheel herself through the door.

"Go on, Lizzie. We'll talk when you're finished."

Five minutes later the bathroom door swung open and Liz moved herself out.

"I am telling you, Red; this is one of the hardest workouts I have EVER gone through in my life:"

Red smiled but didn't help her to wheel herself to him.

"So…" she started uncertainly. "Do you know something new after calling Mr. Kaplan?"

Red shook his head in response.

"Nothing new. We just talked about details. Obviously, you will be a bit slower getting out of the house if something should go wrong, so we decided it would be good to attach crutches to your wheelchair. It will be more painful but if it really should be necessary to walk out fast on your own, it is the fastest way."

"Are you saying that your calculations include a high possible of you not getting out with me?"

Her face was getting red with anger. What was he thinking? Was he PLANNING to get himself killed and leave her? No way….

"I AM getting a gun of my own, right?"

"We have to go unarmed." He sighed.

Liz shook her head vigorously.

"Unarmed? Are you crazy?! There has to be a way to smuggle something in! At least a knife. They will let me live but you…"

He knew it was wrong, but he bathed himself in the concerned he saw in her eyes. She was concerned for him and it made his chest bloom with a warm feeling inside.

"I have my ways, Lizzie. Don't worry. If everything goes as planned, we won't need any weapons. You only have to do one thing…" he paused, staring into her eyes with a comforting look.

"You have to socialize with your father. Show interest. Show the tiniest bit of trust and he will feel too confident to see the attack coming. But don't forget a good balance of trust and distrust. You know what I am talking about, I am sure. I mean…you are the profiler here."

She nodded, tears brimming in her eyes.

"You know, I just…" her head bowed shyly.

Red leaned forward until he could see her eyes again. He didn't need to speak, his eyes said enough.

_Talk to me. I am here for you._

"I don't know this man. I can't imagine treating him as my father. I just…not with all that I know about him. About what happened."

Red's dire expression turned to compassion. She was young and honest and didn't have the same experience or the heart to take advantage of someone's feelings…or her own. It hurt in the beginning but after a while, it got easier and after years of perfecting this art you didn't even know anymore what your real feelings were. He didn't wish that for his Lizzie. This ever under the surface bubbling feelings of hers and those eruptions of emotions were just what made Lizzie so interesting and desirable to him and what nurtured his protective and gentle side.

He stood up, stepped to her side and bent down. Gently, he lifted her out of the wheelchair and laid her down on the bed, covering her, a fond expression on his face.

"It will be over soon. I promise you." Those were the only words he found to console her for the moment. A déjà vu crept up on him, when her hand once again held his wrist. This time she asked her question without hesitation.

"Will you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone."

Although taken aback, Red complied wordlessly, slipping out of his shoes and climbing under the covers next to her. He clicked the light out and scooted over to the warmth, her body radiated. Within seconds, she had rolled onto her side, wincing only quietly, and her arms circled his waist. Her head nestled into his shoulder, slightly upturned, so that her nose was brushing his throat. HE felt her inhaling deeply and her body relaxed. His own body followed her lead and the tense muscles gave way. He turned his head into her hair and closed his eyes. This one night, maybe the last one, he wouldn't deny his longing body and soul to be soothed by Liz' presence.

And he hadn't lied saying it would be over soon. Either they would both die tomorrow or Elizabeth would live. His own survival wasn't his priority.

tbc...


	15. Chapter 15

My dear readers, I am sooo sorry for the delay...I had major problems writing this chapter and honestly, I am still not happy with it...at all. And I decided to split the chapter again.

So there is going to be another on ein a few days:)

I wanna say a big thank you to all those who reviewed! I was really down because the chapter wasnt turning out like I wanted to and your reviews kept me going, so again THANK YOU!

Now I wish ya fun with the chapter and i hope it's not too bad.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show or the characters and don't make any money with the story. Just wanna have some fun :)

* * *

Chapter 15

The cottage was not very far from the safe house, but they still had to endure an hour car ride with fried nerves. Liz was playing nervously with a strand of hair and massaged her thigh from time to time to reduce the painful strain on her muscles.

"Does it hurt?" Red asked tenderly, when he saw her hand move to her leg for the ninth time in only ten minutes.

"Not too much."

Red waited for a moment and then turned to her.

"You want some painkillers?"

Liz thought about it. Don't show weakness, not take any pills and hope that it wouldn't get worse when they arrived. Or show weakness, take the pills and be sure that the pain would be under control for at least the next three hours. She was aware of Red watching every move she made and waiting for her decision.

"Yes, please." She finally answered, stretching an arm in his general direction.

"Very wise decision, darling."

Liz didn't smile, waiting for two of the small white pills to hit the palm of her hand.

She waited a few minutes, with eyes closed and head leant back. When she felt the sweet feeling of pain relief, she couldn't hold back a soft moan. Her eyes flew open, when her hand was enveloped by a warmer one.

"Everything is going to be ok. You will get through this."

Liz stared at him. _I will get through this? What happened to we are together in this?_

"While I was talking to Mr. Kaplan, I arranged for a secure way out for you and a little safe house in New York. You will be taken care of for as long as you want. There will be two bodyguards that I know since I was…"

"Stop it!" She growled angrily.

"Did you think I would just sit here and let you talk as if you were already dead? Are you completely out of your criminal mind?" Liz was literally fuming. Red was slightly taken aback by her violent reaction and held one hand up to calm her down.

"That's not what I mean…but Rex is, as you already assessed so correctly yourself, determined and he will not let us three leave without a fight." His eyes searched her angry ones and when they finally found them, he tried to convey as much tenderness as possible.

"Sweetheart, you know what my priority was, is and will always be. Keeping you alive is the most important thing for me. And nothing will change that. Ever."

"Red…" he heard the tears in her voice and his heart was clenching painfully in his chest. Liz was suddenly leaning into his side and putting her forehead against his shoulder, breathing deeply.

"You can't just give up, Red. You can't just accept that you will not get out of this alive." Her right hand closed around his wrist and her whole body trembled.

"You can't accept leaving me."

Red shifted his arm, so that he could take her hand in his, fingers dancing softly over her scar. He didn't answer though, simply because he didn't know how to.

"Please Red. Promise me you will try to get out too. With me. Together, Please. I won't be…I just…I have no one but you."

She realized that she was bagging, yes pleading but she didn't care. She felt like she was falling into a dark nothing. With no one waiting to catch her and only Red at the edge to keep her grounded and stay balanced so she actually wouldn't fall. She simply couldn't effort to lose him.

"Lizzie, darling." Red whispered into her ear, hoping that he could comfort her with the next sentence, with which he would bare a part of his soul to her.

"I can't promise you that I will not do EVERYTHING in my power to protect you. I don't care if I have to pay for it with my life. What I can promise you though, is that I will try to be careful. As long as it doesn't endanger you in any way."

Liz sniffed and mulled over his words. It wasn't really much, but she knew it was all he would give her and also could give her. She calmed her breathing deliberately and swallowed her tears but didn't move her head from its position, trying to absorb the energy and warmth from his body. She felt a kiss on her head, lingering for an endless amount of seconds but then she felt Red push her gently away.

"We are almost there, Lizzie. We have to keep a clear head." His hand didn't stop its small movements over her scar though. It calmed her and she closed her eyes again.

When they pulled to a stop in a little park, she suddenly got a rush of adrenaline. The time has come for the big showdown and she actually felt ready. No matter what would happen in there, they would either both die or walk out of there together. That was _her _promise to_ herself._

Red climbed out of the car and went to open her door. She took his hand immediately when he offered it to her. The good leg tensed to hold her up and with Red's support, she made it to the wheelchair that was waiting for her, put together by Christopher himself, who jumped out of the car as fast as he could. Red has been right once again; Christopher seemed to have a thing for Liz.

"Thank you, Christopher." Liz smiled at him and sighed in relief when she settled into the wheelchair.

"I will take it from here, Christopher. Please stand by and you have your orders." Said Red stiffly, taking the handles from the wheelchair into his hands and pushing Christopher to the side. Although Liz was quiet tense, she had to bite her lower lip to keep from giggling. Seeing Red so obviously possessive was one of the funniest things ever. Nice and sometimes irritating but funny nonetheless.

"What's so funny?" Red asked when he heard her low chuckle.

"Nothing. Just thought of something funny." Liz looked around her and noticed Red pushing her towards a clearing in the forest like park. "Where is the cottage?"

"Just a few meters behind the clearing. I am sure they are going to spot us when we set the first foot on this beautiful patch of land."

Liz breathed the fresh smell of trees in and closed her eyes for one more moment of peace. When she saw the bright light penetrating her eyelids, she opened them and almost instantly, she saw two man walking towards them. Both clad in black overalls and wearing grim expressions on their faces. Red stopped pushing her wheelchair and his hands turned white with the hard grip they had on the handles.

"Mr. Reddington? Ms. Keen?"

Both nodded and for a person looking from afar the situation looked like a meeting by chance of old friends. But sadly, it wasn't by chance and not at all of friends

"Do you mind us searching you for weapons? We only want to ensure the safety of you and our Boss." Liz was wondering why they had to be so polite, when all of them knew that they would search them no matter what they answered.

"Go ahead, we have nothing to hide." Red answered equally polite and calm and Liz rolled her eyes. She would never understand this kind of game Red seemed to play with his enemies.

The search was fast and painless. The man searching Liz even refrained from touching her anywhere compromising and she was more than thankful for that.

"Will you follow us, please? Rex is awaiting your presence." The bigger one of the guards asked

Without a single word, Red followed them, pushing Liz in front of him. When Liz' eyes saw the cottage her first thought was that it was breathtaking. I looked more like a small palace than a normal cottage, with a tower on the far end of the main building. It was painted white, the roof was colored in a light brown and the doors were of a deep mahogany brown, with artful carvings on them. If she hadn't known who lived here, she'dimagine an prince and a princess having a great time in and outside this beautiful estate and their playing children in the grass around it.

The man walking directly in front of her, opened the huge metal gate for them, that was surrounding the cottage. She guessed that it was an electric fence, but she didn't really want to find out by trying touching it. They walked by a field of flowers of various colors and Liz couldn't keep a soft smile from her face, no matter how inappropriate it was for this situation. The sweet smell was relaxing her tense muscles even further and she was sure it was a good thing for. She didn't want her father to get suspicious too fast.

When they reached the door, she followed every move the two men made. One of them was keeping a very careful eye on Red and the other opened the heavy door for them.

A strong smell of Jasmin blew at them from inside and Liz scrunched up her nose. Did her father want to win her over by suffocating her? By reflex, she looked around to Red and saw him nodding at her in understanding. They followed the man, and after walking around at least four corners they finally reached a double door, which opened almost the moment they rounded the last corner. A bald man stood in the door, smiling almost secretly at her. His eyes were fixed on her face and Liz could feel a shudder run down her spine. In contrast to Red's stare, which was creepy as hell if he wanted it to be, Rex' look was making her feel sick. It was penetrating her whole being and despite the fact that she now knew that he was her biological father, it seemed to display a certain degree of leering.

"My Elizabeth." Was the only thing he said, his voice low and satisfied.

With a curt nod, he signaled to the guards to leave them.

"Come in. I expected you for…years."

They complied, following into a room, looking as if it was used as an office. Rex halted his movements in the center of the room and turned back to the pair.

"I am so unbelievably sorry you got hurt, sweetheart." His voice was dripping with something Liz couldn't identify but it was certainly not honest concern.

"Oh please…" Red scoffed, leaving his position behind Liz and standing between her and her father. "You don't give a damn what happened to her. You ordered those people to plant a BOMB in her house while she was still in it for god's sake, what did you expect?"

Liz could see Rex' expression changing. His eyes were now hard and unforgiving. The air got thicker and Liz' throat constricted painfully.

"I will deal with you later, Reddington. I want to meet my long lost daughter, if you don't mind."

"Actually, I DO mind." Red answered coldly. "We had a deal. Her for Dembe. I want to see him."

Rex worked his jaw furiously, but finally nodded curtly, yelling for his right hand man.

"Marcus!" When the door opened and Marcus stuck his head inside, Rex's eyes didn't leave Red's.

"Bring Dembe up here. We made a deal after all." He paused, craning his head to look at Liz.

"And I promised my daughter there would come no harm to Dembe or Reddington if she gave me a second chance, didn't I, love?"

Liz forced herself to smile timidly at him and nodded. The silence started to feel uncomfortable, when the door opened once again and Marcus shoved a tired looking Dembe into the room. Red's gaze fixed on him and he tried to assess if he was injured. Finding no wound and no visible blood, he finally spoke.

"Are you alright, Dembe? I hope those ruffians behaved themselves." At Dembe's nod, Red relaxed slightly, but didn't give up his position between Liz and Rex.

"Now that you saw your footboy, can you please step aside and let me speak to my daughter?" it was a question, but his whole body language was screaming order. Red complied, without a backward glance at Lizzie. He caught Dembe's concerned look and shook his head. _No action needed yet._

Rex slowly approached Lizzie and squatted down in front of her, being at her eye level now, she saw the lines around his eyes and the little veins in his eyes.

"My sweet, darling. You have no idea how long I have been looking for you. How I've missed you."

Liz didn't answer at first but then she remembered she was supposed to make him believe that she was happy to see him. So she sighed and made her mouth move.

"I ehm… I am glad." Mentally Liz hit herself once over the head. How stupid was that? She couldn't have put her foot into her mouth any deeper. She was relieved though, when she heard the low chuckle coming from her father.

"I'm sorry." She apologized sheepishly. "I kind of don't know how to react here." Liz opted to tell as much truth as possible, so she wouldn't have to act too much. "I am glad to finally meet you though. I was always imagining how it would be to meet my biological parents. How they would look like and well…feel like."

Rex smiled as warmly as possible and engulfed her hand with his own. Everyone in the room could see the moment his fingers found the scar on her wrist. His eyes lit up and the smile became even brighter. "I never stopped loving you, my little darling."

Tears welled in Lizzie's eyes. Those were the almost exact words she had wanted to hear as a child, whenever she imagined meeting her real parents. This was what every orphan wanted to hear. She felt a tear escape her eye and slide down her cheek. Rex lifted his hand and wiped it away gently.

"You are so beautiful. You look just like your mother, you know that?"

The dam broke forcefully and Liz choked out a strangled sob that penetrated Red and Dembe's heart like painful daggers and made both men wince inwardly.

Liz closed her eyes tightly and felt the man's hands reach for her and encircle her in an awkward embrace. Lizzie wept against his shoulder like she hadn't since she was a little child with horrific nightmares. She wept for her mother who had died trying to protect her, for Sam who gave her a place in his heart and always had been there for her, for Red who always had tried to protect her , although she hadn't believed him and finally she wept for her father. A man she now wished she never would have had to know or meet.

Red was watching the meltdown with mixed feelings. His heart was clenching for her and he was sure that she wasn't crying because of the reunion but he was also concerned that she might get too emotional and be too open to her father's influence. He risked a sideways glance at Marcus, gauging his weight and height and how fast Dembe could take him down with bound hands, while he would attack Rex from behind. But he quickly dismissed this plan. Any suspicious noise and the guards would burst in and take them out in seconds. _Patience, Raymond. Patience is a virtue…_

"I am so glad I can hold you in my arms again, Elizabeth." Liz sniffled and leaned back a little bit, to look into Rex' eyes. She couldn't see any emotion in them, despite his words.

"I missed you, daddy." She pressed out and tried to imagine Sam instead of Rex. She saw that he was satisfied with her answer. He stood up, but left his hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to stay here with me, darling. I even have a little welcome back surprise for you?" Liz was taken aback by this forward question. She glanced at Red and saw that he wasn't feeling any better. His head was cocked to the side and his brows furrowed.

"Don't worry my dear." Rex announced loudly. "I will send them both on their ways. No harm will come to them. You want to see your surprise?"

Liz tried to weigh her possible responses, and finally settled on the easiest one.

"What surprise? I sure want to see it, daddy."

"Excelent:" The broad smile on his face stayed firmly in place, when he nodded to Marcus and said:

"Bring him in."

Surprised gazes were exchanged between Red, Liz and Dembe and only a minute after Marcus left the room, the door opened once again and Liz was attacked by a ball of energy licking her entire face.

"Oh my god, Hudson!" Liz' happy cry spurred the dog on to almost climb into her lap and she had to try her best to hold him back.

"My search party found him and brought him here." Rex explained happily.

Liz was still rubbing Hudson head, when the dog looked to his right and his eyes fixed on Red. He barked once and took off in the direction of the man he came to respect and view as a friend after a few meetings and more than enough snacks provided by him.

"Hey buddy." Red greeted him, also patting him friendly on the head and back.

"I see you've made a friend, Reddington." Rex quipped while walking back to his daughter.

"So sweetheart. I will have to ask you to say goodbye to those man now and I am sorry to tell you this but I can't allow you to keep meeting them. They are bad for my business and they are dangerous. I don't want you to be dragged into harms way every time you meet with them."

"Allow it? They are my friends!" She blurted out and blushed. She actually meant it. They were her friends, no matter how strange this constellation seemed to others, they were all she had left. She was broken out of her thoughts by a loud laugh, booming above her.

"Friends? My darling, this lot is no such thing for you. They are using you. Raymond Reddington is using everyone to get what he wants. I could tell plenty of stories."

Rex walked to Red and stopped with his nose almost bumping Red's.

"Do you thing he is honest with you? Do you really believe he tells you everything and shares his deepest secrets with you?"

Liz shrugged, brushing nervously a hand over her face.

"I thought so." Of course she knew he didn't. It wasn't Red's style to blabber out everything that is inside. A mirthless chuckled made her flinch slightly.

"This man lost his family and never looked back! He didn't call the police. He didn't try to help. Instead he disappeared and the next time I saw him was with a blond at his elbow and smiling like a man in love. You wanna guess what happened to her a few days later?"

Red didn't say anything. He didn't even try to explain himself. There is no way he would tell Lizzie what happened to his family. The guilt she would feel was a burden he didn't want her to carry and he was sure Rex wouldn't tell the truth either. Not when he wanted to make Liz believe that he was one of the good ones.

"See. Even now he won't say anything."

Liz didn't try to hold back her anger. Slowly a bad feeling was creeping up on her that told her that Rex knew just a little bit too much about Red's family and what happened this fateful day. She wheeled around to them and locked eyes with Red.

"Tell me."

The bad feeling grew into a melon-sized ball in her stomach and she had to swallow hard to make the bile disappear.

"Tell. Me." She repeated slowly but forcefully.

Red didn't move a muscle, which angered her even more. What were they both playing at? What was so horrible he didn't want her to know?

"He won't tell you. He is just a lying criminal who doesn't want you to lose trust in him. He still needs your cooperation to finish his grand plans."

"So, you tell me." Liz directed the question at her father but was still staring at Red. She knew him well enough to be able to tell from his expression if her father was lying or not.

"It is a gruesome story, love. On Christmas Day he was on his way home when his car ran out of gas. When he finally made it to the house he found it covered in blood and his wife and daughter were gone. Everyone knows what happened though. Reddington was away for such a long time that his wife found herself another toy and he killed them. Easy as that. Tragic but easy."

Liz knew the official story about their disappearance, but Red's wife cheating on him? That was ridiculous. Red's face was neutral but the wrinkles around his eyes got deeper and his eyes darker. Rex was lying.

"Red what happened, really?" she whispered.

Instead of Red, Dembe answered her question quietly.

"Rex sent the Stewmaker to kill his family in revenge for rescuing you."

"Dembe!" Red snapped harshly.

"This is the biggest lie I have ever heard:" Rex laughed. "Don't listen to him, darling. I don't even know who this Stewmaker is. He seems to be still a little bit out of it after the kidnapping scare, right Reddington." Rex let his hand fall on Red's shoulder and looked at him intently. Red's hands balled into fists and his whole body trembled.

"Oh my god." Lizzie whispered. Red looked at her and tried to convey some kind of calmness, so she wouldn't blow their cover, but with his own emotions boiling to the surface, he couldn't really do anything to make her stop the revelation showing on her face. Hudson whined, feeling the atmosphere in the room change dramatically.

"You don't actually believe him, do you?" Rex asked incredulously.

"You just…because…" she stammered looking from one man to another in shock.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner`" The hurt in her voice didn't have to be played. It was real and cutting into Red's soul.

"I couldn't." was his only answer for her. She shook her head in disbelieve. He wanted to protect her. He knew she would blame herself. And she did. Liz' hand wandered to her mouth and covered it in shock. Red had literally paid her life with those of his own family. _No…please tell me this is not true, _she thought and pleadingly looked at Red. But he couldn't give her this answer.

"It's my fault." She whimpered and in an instant Red was by her side and holding her hands in his, caressing her scar soothingly.

"Listen to me carefully, sweetheart. This is not your fault…I would never…" suddenly Red was ripped from her grasp and she heard a thud to her right side when he hit the ground hard.

"Red…" her voice quivered and she was about to reach for her wheels to go to him but Rex held on to the handles of the chair. The blow, Rex had delivered, had stunned Red. He hadn't expected such a violent reaction from him at that moment. He shook his head to get his bearings and watched Rex step between Liz and himself.

"You keep your filthy hands from my property, understood?"

Rx' face was pulled into a grimace, half sneer and half frown. He had never foreseen the truth coming out and Elizabeth to believe it. Shouldn't she be over the moon to finally meet her biological father? Hadn't he just held her in his arms while she cried with relief? His anger grew steadily from second to second. He watched Red spring to his feet, finding his balance and glaring at him with a murderous look in his eyes.

"She is not your property Rex, but thinking this has always been your mistake, hasn't it?"

From the corner of his eye, he saw Marcus coming nearer and shadows moving behind the windows.

Seems like Mr. Kaplan thought this was a good moment to move in. It would take them maybe 5 to 10 minutes to get to them.

"Tell me Rex, why were you so surprised when you found out your wife wanted to get away from you? You had to know that beating her and her baby would make her want to flee the scene."

"She deserved it. She was cheating on me."

Red smiled humorlessly.

"Again I ask you: Why were you surprised?"

For the first time Red saw something resembling emotions in Rex' eyes, when he started to speak again.

"I gave her and my daughter everything they needed and wanted. I did everything for them."

"Yeah…" Red scoffed. "Everything but love and protection from yourself."

Suddenly Rex charged at him. Both men went down like a sack of bricks. Red was faintly aware of Liz screaming at them, but he was too preoccupied fending off the blows Rex was dishing out. A fist graced his cheek and Red winced in imagined pain. This was not going to end well. Now more than ever, Red felt his age and muscles he hadn't used for years. He liked to let others fight the physical battles. With a burst of energy, Red managed to throw Rex off him and get to his feet. "Dembe, move!" he called, and saw his friend, attack Marcus from behind.

While both pairs were fighting, Liz felt useless just watching them and not being able to help them. She saw Dembe holding Marcus down with his powerful thighs and her hopes were rising to get out of here in one piece.

The room was full of yells, painful mans and Hudson's barking and the fact that no one had burst through the doors yet, let Liz know that Mr. Kaplan had already sent her man in.

A particularly loud grunt from Red swayed her attention back to Rex and Red and she had to watch with horror, when Rex hit repeatedly on Red's burned back. Red lost his balance and fell to his knees, facing Rex and Liz. His face was concerted in pain and Rex didn't hesitate to use this moment of weakness to grab a gun from his waistband with one hand and with the other close his long fingers around Red's throat.

"I have enough of this now, Reddington. You've been a stone in my shoe since I can remember and now it's going to end."

Red's eyes widened and the only thought that ran through his mind was that he had failed Liz and probably disappointed his family.

Meanwhile Dembe's eyes were as large as his friend's but he had an absolutely different reason for it which was probably as horrible as the situation Red was in. He watched Liz stagger to her feet, still holding on to the armrests of the wheelchair. When she let go with one hand, he was terrified to see her reaching into her cleavage and pull out a medium sized knife. Slowly and silently she hobbled in Rex' direction and held the knife ready and tense in her hand. Dembe was so mesmerized by the unreal situation in front of him, that he didn't notice Marcus wriggling harder and harder. Just when Liz reached Rex and raised her arm to plunge the knife deep into his back, Marcus managed to free himself from Dembe's grasp.

Liz was creeping closer to Rex and she was determined to get him off Red. No matter what it would take. She wouldn't allow him to die. Especially after she found out about his family. She owed them at least that much. When she raised her arm and her muscles tensed for the downward motion, she didn't expect the searing pain exploding in her side and the loud scream from Dembe. It made her stumble forward and the knife tore through clothes, skin and penetrated Rex's heart in an instant. The unmoving body under her was being shoved to the side and she fell with it. Hitting the floor, she let out a huff. Her side was burning and her eyes found Red's frantic ones.

"Liz? Lizzie! Focus, darling."

Her hand reached for her side and felt her fingers dip into something warm and wet. It was, as sad as it sounded, a known feeling for her. Blood.

"I'm..bleeding." she stated dumbly and smiled.

"Yes you are, now move your god damn hand so I can stop the bleeding."

Her eyes grew heavy but snapped open when she felt Red's hand slap her cheek gently.

"Don't do this, Lizzie. Stay with me. Mr. Kaplan's men are here and will get you help. Just hold on for a few minutes. Focus on my voice."

Liz smiled again. Her bloody hand touched Red'face, leaving a gruesome trail of blood behind.

"Now…you can...have peace…"

"NO…Lizzie…don't give up. Look at me, damn it." Red was desperate. He couldn't lose her. That wasn't what he had planned. With terror he watched her eyes close. He felt the blood seep through his fingers steadily and he couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"Please…Dembe…" Red glanced up at the man, who had finally wrestled the still smoking gun from Marcus grasp. Red looked back at the woman in his arms, when he felt her body go limp.

"Lizzie…" a sob tore from his throat. The first sob for years and it actually felt good to let it out. "We need help in here!" he yelled desperately, not taking his eyes off of Liz' motionless face. "Don't do this Lizzie. I need you as much as you need me. Even more. Stay with me…"

His ears registered Hudson grumbling next to him and felt the soft fur brush his cheek when the dog lowered his head and tried to lick Liz awake, like he used to do every morning.

This time her eyes didn't open.

Her lips didn't pull into a smile.

Hudson whined.

tbc...

* * *

Since I am really unsure about this chapter, please let me know what you think:)


	16. Epilog

Here it comes: the last chapter. I am actually posting this with one smiling and one crying eye, if you know what I mean. I feel free to write a new story now, but I also will miss this one.

Guys I have to tell you I was blown away by all the nice reviews and I want to thank you all SO much for that. I was actually thinking that there werent so many people reading anymore but wow was I happy to read your reviews and be pr

oven wrong! So I want to thank you also for staying with me and the story for such a long time and please reading all the chapters! you guys are the best!

I won't give away anything at this point about the last chapter and just wish you fun with the Epilog andlet me know what you think;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show or the characters and don't make any money with the story. Just wanna have some fun :)

* * *

Epilog

Red was standing on a hill, looking down at a meadow, where a small cemetery was situated. He sighed heavily, rubbing his neck. The black sunglasses were reflecting the sun and he only hoped that none of the people down at the opened grave would notice it. He felt Dembe moving to his right and with him Hudson, who wanted to see what had Red so mesmerized.

Red's eyes followed the white coffin being lowered slowly into the hole in the ground. Once it was fully inside, the few people attending started throwing fists of dirt inside and finally three men started their work with shovels to cover the hole.

Red turned around and put his black fedora onto his head. His hands smoothed down over his shining black suit and ended up patting Hudson.

"Let's go, Hudson. It's time for a little visit, don't you think?"

While Red rode in the back, Hudson was allowed to sit next to Dembe. Red chuckled to himself. Dembe finally had found another really good friend for himself. He talked to the dog as if it was a human being and sometimes Hudson interacted with him like a real human being. A shame Lizzie couldn't be here to see this friendship blossom so beautifully.

They drove for a while until they reached a white building, with glass doors.

"I'll go in alone. You two wait here. Don't move."

Red chuckled, slamming the door shut. In the last two weeks he had noticed that his humor had gotten lighter and actually funnier. At least from his point of view.

Holding his head high he walked through the doors and went straight to the stairs on his right hand side. Why use the elevator when you could exercise without having to actually workout? Not only did his jokes change, but after the fight with Rex, Red had admitted to himself that he was getting out of shape. More walking, more stairs and even jogging once for a while were now firmly planned into his weeks. He went up to the third floor, breathing a little bit heavier than he should, and turned left. The long corridor ended with a large window, through which the sun was shining brightly.

Finally, he reached the last door on the left side and without hesitation turned the doorknob, opening the door and sticking his head through it first.

His gaze wandered through the white painted room and he was satisfied to see the steadily growing mountain of flowers and cards next to the bed that was standing at the left wall. He smiled and entered the room.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

"Hey, Red." Liz' sweet voice filtered through the room to him and he automatically smiled even brighter.

"How is my girl feeling today?"

He watched her shift into a semi sitting position and smile back at him.

"I know that you are here to take me FINALLY home, so I am perfect."

Red sat down in the chair next to the bed and grasped her hand, squeezing it affectionately.

"I am so glad you are going to be out of here, Lizzie. You have missed a lot of things while lazing out here in this bed. Can you imagine Dembe having conversations with a dog?"

"Hey…" she protested. "I wanted to go home last week but you insisted on me staying here and resting."

They grinned at each other but the mood turned somber after a minute.

"Were you there?" Liz asked quietly, not looking at Red.

"I didn't attend the funeral in the truest sense of the word. I didn't think it would be a good idea to pretend at someone's grave that I am mourning them when I really am not. The only thing I am sad about is that you had to go through this nightmare." Red remembered the day when he fought for Lizzie's life. When he held her limp body in his arms and felt the desperation crash over him like an ocean wave. The blood that was flowing through his hand and the hours of waiting in the emergency room while Liz was fighting for her life in the operating room. He shook his head to clear his mind. This was all in the past. The gunshot wound had healed in the two weeks of hospitalization beautifully and her leg was also at a stadium that she could start physiotherapy soon. When the first shock had settled, Liz had hesitantly asked him to organize a funeral for her father. He hadn't answered, but a few days later informed her about the date of the funeral.

Red looked back to her and answered her question more clearly.

"Yes…I was near and watched. It was a nice funeral. As nice as a funeral can be when a criminal is the corps in the casket." With this the conversation was over and he didn't want to hear about Rex again. The man was buried and done with. Finally.

There was one thing that he had to address though. It would open up wounds for both of them but he had to clear the air around this subject.

"Darling, before the doctor barges in here and starts to prattle about medical stuff we know already, we have to talk about a serious topic."

Liz frowned and withdrew her hand from Red's, which made him frown in return.

"I know I shouldn't have asked you to arrange my father's funeral, I should have thought about it more carefully…I mean, all the pain he inflicted on you and your family…I shouldn't have…"

Before she could say anything else, a hand clamped over her still moving mouth.

"Hush, sweetheart. Your request only showed how big your heart is and that's what I admire so much about you. Among other thing but now let me say what I ACTUALLY want to say."

He felt her close her mouth under his hand and decided it would be safe to release her.

"Before you…well…before you passed out you said I could have my peace now. Please tell me you didn't meant what I assume you did." He looked at her sternly and Liz wasn't sure how truthful she should answer. But being honest to herself, she had to admit that she didn't want to lie. She wanted Red to know that she would always feel responsible for the death of his family. No more lies. No more secrets. After Tom she didn't want a relationship, no matter what kind of relationship, based on lies.

"Your family died because of me." She saw Red already shaking his head vehemently.

"No, Red. It's a fact. You have to acknowledge that. If you haven't saved me, your family would still be happily alive for all we know. I can't just ignore this."

Red sighed, his head lowering.

"Listen, I can accept the fact that it is my fault because I didn't find another way. They died because of my actions." He paused, searching for her eyes with his and when he finally found them, he continued. "But I cannot and will not accept that you are blaming yourself for this. You couldn't have changed my mind. You couldn't have stopped me. Even if you would have wanted to, if you'd have been old enough to understand what was going on. But FACT is you weren't and it was MY decision to make and I made it. It may have been the wrong one for my family but it was the right one regarding your life and my wife stood behind me on this. She wanted you to be safe as much as I wanted it."

He watched silent tears glide over Liz' cheeks and it broke his heart.

"Please believe me when I tell you that neither I nor my family would ever lay any blame on you for this. The best you can do is to honor my families memory by not blemishing the gift of life with misplaced guilt and heartache. Please, Elizabeth."

"You never call me that." She mumbled under her breath.

Red tried to smile through his frown at her.

"I am serious. Tell me you won't blame yourself."

"I can promise to try."

Red nodded. That's the best she could do for now and he knew and understood it.

"I like your name, it's just a mouthful."

They grinned once again at each other, but this time and heavy atmosphere lifted for good and they talked for a while about their future plans, until Red remembered another little something he forgot to tell her.

"By the way, I wanted to thank you."

"Me? What for?"

"For being more paranoid than I thought you were and hiding the knife in your cleavage."

The End

* * *

P.S. Any wishes for the next story? Aynthing I can do better next time? I am open for all your tips and tricks and ideas;)


End file.
